


On The Dance Floor

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bath Sex, Birthday Party, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Oral Sex, Partying, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou,” Harry starts, her voice a little deeper than usual. It goes straight through Louis, making her tingle all over. “Can I go down on you?”<br/>She’s so sincere when she asks that it makes Louis feel so wanted by this beautiful girl in her arms.<br/>“I’d love you to,” Louis replies. </p><p> </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story where Louis turns 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo  
> Yayyyy  
> Finally another part to this verse!!
> 
> I had to keep up tradition by posting on my birthday. So happy my birthday to you all! ♥

“Christ, your tits look _huge_ , Soph!” Louis exclaims as Sophia opens the door to her and Liam’s home.

“Yeah, they’ve suddenly grown,” Sophia replies with a shrug as she opens the door wider so that Louis can step inside.

Louis can’t really keep her gaze off Sophia’s chest where her shirt is stretched tighter across her bust than it usually is. She shakes her head and forces herself to look up. She kisses the corner of Sophia’s mouth and gives her a hug. “How are you, anyway?”

Sophia squeezes Louis to her and Louis can feel the bump pressing against her own stomach. “I’m good,” she replies.

“And how’s my little niece or nephew, or whichever gender they may happen to be?” Louis asks, glancing down at Sophia’s stomach. 

Sophia takes Louis’ hand and presses it against her stomach and both of them smile at each other. “All good in here. We had an ultrasound the other day and everything is moving along perfectly.”

“That’s brilliant, Soph,” Louis says softly. She hugs Sophia again, excited for her and Liam’s baby growing inside of her. 

“Anyway, look at you! You look like you’re about to go out and pull,” Sophia says, sounding impressed. “Which I know isn’t true since your girl isn’t into sharing.”

Louis grins and throws Sophia a sly wink. “I figured this is the last time Li and I are going to be able to go out and get plastered for a while and we’d better make the most of it.”

“Good thinking,” Sophia nods. “Have a shot for me.”

“Will do.”

“Is that Louis?” Liam calls, her voice floating through the house.

“Yeah, it is,” Louis calls back. “Hurry up and get down here! There are drinks with my name on them and I don’t want to wait any longer!”

Liam appears a few seconds longer, looking very much like she is _not_ ready to go out at all. She’s wearing a button down plaid work shirt and her work trousers that are splattered with paint marks. And she’s wearing a _tool belt_ that has an array of different tools, including a hammer, hanging from it. Louis’ nostrils flare a little in irritation when she realises that Liam is far from being ready.

“What the heck are you wearing?” Louis asks. “You can’t go out like that! We’re meant to be partying! It’s my pre-birthday party!”

Liam rolls her eyes. “It’ll take me five minutes to get changed.”

“What have you been doing, anyway? You look like you’re about to build a house.”

“Close enough,” Liam replies. “I just finished building the baby’s crib.”

“You did?” Louis asks, her tone immediately softening. “Can I see?”

“Of course. C’mon,” Liam says with a nod. She leads Louis into the baby’s room, giving Louis a sheepish little grin that has the corners of her eyes crinkling. “I just need to paint it.”

“Don’t,” Louis breathes, taking in the sight of the beautiful wooden crib. There’s a layer of sawdust on the floor and various other tools lying about but the crib stands out beautifully. “It looks perfect like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis repeats. She turns to face Liam and sees the biggest, proudest smile on her face. “Fuck, you’re going to be a mum!”

“I know,” Liam whispers. “It’s all feeling so real now.”

Louis sniffs. “Right, go get yourself into something less comfortable and take me out. I can’t get emotional right now, it’ll ruin my mood.”

Liam laughs and presses her lips to the side of Louis’ head. “I won’t be long,” she says before disappearing.

Louis looks around the room, taking in how vastly different it looks. She’s proud of Liam for getting so much done in such a short time, and she has absolutely no doubts whatsoever that by the time they’re due to go back to work in January, that the entire room will be complete.

She runs her hand over the frame of the crib, lingering in a small knot on the wood, rubbing over it gently a few times. It’s exciting, and scary, to think that in a few short months, there will be a baby in here. 

Something in Louis’ chest tugs and she gives the room one last look over before turning on her heel and heading back to Sophia in the living room. She’s curled under a blanket, her dark, long hair loose around her shoulders, looking more comfortable than Louis has ever seen her.

“Soph,” she starts softly.

Sophia glances up at her and smiles, like she knows exactly what Louis is thinking before Louis even does. She probably does, knowing Sophia. “I know,” she responds. “Come give me a cuddle, then.”

Louis quickly settles onto the couch next to Sophia and snuggles into her side. Her warmth immediately surrounds Louis as they fit themselves together, Louis’ head resting on Sophia’s shoulder, and one of her arms draped just under Sophia’s stomach. 

“Got everything sorted for tomorrow, love?” Sophia asks gently as she laces her and Louis’ fingers together, resting their joined hands on her stomach. 

“Yeah,” Louis replies. “Harry’s coming over sometime to help cook everything–” 

“You mean to cook everything herself,” Sophia interrupts.

Louis lets out a small huff. “Fine, yes, to cook everything herself.” Sophia chuckles and the vibrations tickle under Louis’ hand. “And then you’re all due around six, so it’ll all be ready by then.”

“Sounds good,” Sophia replies. “So what are you getting your girl for Christmas, then?”

Louis lifts her head off Sophia’s shoulder and shakes it. “Nope, can’t tell,” she says. “I just hope she likes it.”

“Considering she looks at you like you personally hung the moon, I’m sure she’ll love whatever it is,” Sophia replies. Louis rests her head on Sophia’s shoulder again and hums softly. 

A short while later, the sound of Liam’s footsteps grows closer and she stops in the living room doorway, smiling brightly. A flash goes off and Louis quickly pulls a face at Liam for taking a photo of her without her being ready.

“Candid ones are better,” Liam says, by way of explanation, as she slips her phone into her tiny handbag. “C’mon, let’s go, Lou.”

Louis nods and sits up. She kisses Sophia’s cheek noisily and then her covered stomach. “Be good for your mum tonight,” she says softly. “I’ll take care of your other mum and have her home safe and sound tomorrow, I promise.”

“Have a good night, you two,” Sophia says without moving. Louis gets up and slips her feet back into her shoes as Sophia and Liam kiss each other for a few long moments. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Louis exclaims loudly after she thinks it’s been long enough watching her best friends snog. She takes Liam’s hand in her own and waves to Sophia before dragging Liam away.

They arrive at a club, and even before they reach the entrance, Louis can hear the music pouring out into the street. People linger around in groups, some smoking, others laughing, but all of them being loud in their own right. Louis squeezes Liam’s hand and forces her to walk faster away from the smokers.

“No,” Louis says, ignoring Liam’s pout. “You quit.”

“But…” Liam begins to protest. Louis tugs on their joined hands a little harder and pushes her way to the front of the line.

“Alberto,” Louis says with a fond smile, completely ignoring the protests from others behind them, who have clearly been waiting a while to be let into the club. “My favourite bouncer slash security guard, how are you tonight?”

“Good, Louis,” he replies as he accepts their payment. “Have fun, ladies.”

Louis blows him a kiss and winks before heading inside. The music is even louder inside. The baseline thumps through her, vibrating in her chest. It’s been so long since she’s been out, that it actually almost feels like the first time all over again.

“Drinks?” Liam yells to her and Louis nods, following Liam to the bar. 

They order their first drinks, a shot each, and something sweeter, and then head out onto the dance floor together. Louis’ arms are immediately up in the air, feeling the music flow through her. She catches Liam’s smiling at her and pokes her tongue back at her best friend. The song changes into one she recognises and she grabs Liam’s hand, pulling her closer so they can sing and dance together. They laugh and sway together a little until the song ends.

Louis loses herself in the music. She can feel others moving around her but she doesn’t particularly care. She keeps her eyes closed and lets the music fill her body. Liam stays close, her arm draping around Louis’ waist every now and then, keeping them in each other’s orbit. 

After a while, they head back to the bar to get more drinks, squashing against each other in an attempt to get into a space to order their drinks.

“Hello, love!” Louis shouts when a fit bartender comes their way. She flashes her a bright smile, taking in her hot pink dyed hair and tattoos littering one of her upper arms. “Could we get a couple of shots of tequila, please?”

“Sure,” the bartender replies. She lays out their glasses in front of them and pours their shots. 

“Two more,” Liam quickly says before the bartender can move away. “Please.”

Another two glasses join the overflowing ones and Louis grins, rubbing her hands together giddily. 

“Have one for yourself too, love,” Louis says as she hands over the money, making sure there’s enough for the bartender to have one and give her a generous tip, too. 

“Lou, give me your neck,” Liam slurs a little, pulling Louis closer. “I need to put salt on it.” Louis tilts her head to the side so Liam can lick salt from her neck and takes her shot. Louis quickly offers her a slice of lime to chase away the taste. She can’t help but grin when Liam giggles loudly and scrunches her nose, setting the slice of lime down. “Your turn!” 

They take their remaining shots and Liam gets closer to Louis, nuzzling the clean side of her neck. Liam gets awfully clingy when she’s drunk, something that Louis is always amused by. 

“More dancing,” Liam shouts in Louis’ ear. Louis nods and they move back out onto the dance floor, where it seems that even more people have gathered since they left to get drinks. 

It forces Liam closer to Louis, but neither of them care. Liam wraps an arm low around Louis’ middle and pulls her close, practically grinding on her. 

When they were in university, they would always dance as close together as possible. It helped keep any unwanted people away, especially when they just wanted to let loose without wanting to pull. It worked pretty well for them. Though, on occasions, there would be someone who thought they were bold and could get the two of them, but Louis and Liam would quickly shut that idea down. Mostly, Louis loved being able to completely let go, knowing that Liam was always going to be there for her. 

As the night wears on, a few people try to get between her and Liam, but none succeed. A few times, Liam flashes her wedding ring and that got people to back off pretty quickly. They let people dance with them, they were in a club, after all, but they kept it to one dance and always made sure to go back to each other. Thankfully, most people seemed to understand that they were there together and weren’t going to be split up, no matter how many gazes lingered on Liam’s strong arms and her ample cleavage. 

“Want to dance?” a deep voice from behind Louis asks, an accompanying hand settling on her waist. Louis turns around and looks up at whoever is touching her.

“No, thanks,” she says, stepping out of the man’s grasp. 

“C’mon, love, just one dance,” he insists, reaching out for Louis again. 

“She said no,” Liam interjects, clasping Louis’ hand and guiding her back towards herself. 

“Dykes,” he grumbles, walking away with a roll of his eyes.

“I think that’s our cue to go,” Louis says with a sigh.

“One last dance,” Liam replies. “You need to get that out of your system before we go, okay?”

Louis smiles and kisses the corner of Liam’s mouth. “I love you,” she says, stepping into Liam’s embrace and wrapping her arms around Liam’s middle. She lets Liam cuddle her close and sway to the beat of the music. 

It’s another half an hour before they make their way outside, saying good night to Alberto as they exit the club. He wishes them a happy night and Louis slips him a few hundred pounds, just because she can. 

Liam hails them a cab and they pile into the backseat, falling in together, and giggling as Liam’s shoe gets stuck on the floor. Louis gives her address to the driver and they take off.

“This is nice,” Liam says, reach over and plucking at the lavender coloured top Louis is wearing. “A bit revealing, but nice.”

“Thank you,” Louis replies sweetly. “I wanted to show off my assets.”

Liam snorts and reaches across the distance between them to pinch at Louis’ bottom. “ _This_ is your asset.”

“Rude,” Louis says without heat. She leans into Liam and closes her eyes. Liam’s arm drapes over her, warm and familiar. They stay like that for the rest of the ride to Louis’ building. 

The second they’re inside of Louis’ penthouse, she kicks off her high heels and sighs when her feet come into contact with the cold tiles of the floor. She heads straight for the kitchen to get herself and Liam a glass of water each to drink. Liam follows her, and corners Louis, burying her face in Louis’ neck, groaning deeply. 

“Shower,” Louis says. “You stink.”

“Love you too, Lou,” Liam mumbles against Louis’ neck. 

“C’mon, I’ll even let you use my shower, if you’d like?” 

Liam nods and keeps her eyes closed as Louis leads her towards her bedroom. She flicks on the bathroom light and gets a towel from the cupboard to pass to Liam. 

As Liam showers, Louis checks over her phone, smiling at the message Harry sent her, wishing her a good night. Louis glances at the time and sees that it’s after three in the morning. She bites her lip, internally debating whether or not to message Harry when it’s so late, but in the end, her thumbs decide for her, as they type a loving response. She sets her phone on her bedside table and plugs the charger in. She quickly finds Liam’s phone and fires off at text to Sophia to say they’re home safely, and that Liam is in the shower.

 _Take a photo for me?_ Is Sophia’s response. Louis laughs and pushes the bathroom door open. There isn’t anything to see, just the silhouette of Liam behind the frosted glass, but she takes a photo anyway, sending it to Sophia, along with a good night from both of them. 

The shower shuts off just as Louis is plugging Liam’s phone into the other charger on Harry’s side of the bed. She strips down to her underwear so that she can get straight in the shower once Liam is out of the bathroom. 

“I love your shower,” Liam says as she steps back into Louis’ bedroom, nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Water droplets stick to the skin of Liam’s broad shoulders, glistening in the low light of the bedroom. “Like, seriously love it. _So_ much.”

“You say that every time, Payno,” Louis replies. She leaves the bathroom door open ajar as she strips off the rest of her clothes and steps into the shower. It’s deliciously warm on her skin. She immediately feels cleaner, just with the water touching her sweaty body.

It doesn’t take Louis long to wash away the night’s grime, sweat, and the scent of other people on her skin. As she shuts off the shower and dries off, she can hear Liam pottering about in the bedroom. 

Once she’s dry, Louis heads back into her bedroom completely naked. She grins at Liam’s protesting noises and quickly pulls on a pair of knickers and a loose tank top with arm holes cut so low that there’s always side-boob showing. Just how Louis likes it.

She picks up Liam’s towel and hangs it away before shutting off the bathroom light and crawling onto the bed. 

“Lima Bean,” Louis says. “You’re on my side of the bed…”

Liam blinks. “Do you want me to move?” she asks.

Louis pokes her in the side and flops face first into Harry’s pillow in response. One inhale of Harry’s scent decides for her that she’s not moving at all. She wiggles under the covers and forces Liam to do the same, immediately putting her cold feet on Liam’s bare thighs the second she can.

“Oi!” Liam protests, swatting Louis’ feet away. 

“You’re wearing my knickers and my shirt,” Louis says with a pointed look. “The least you can let me do is warm my feet up on you.”

Liam huffs and manoeuvres them so they’re cuddling instead. Louis slots her knee between Liam’s own and shuffles as close as she possibly can. 

“I love you,” Louis mumbles softly. “Thanks for taking me out tonight.”

Liam kisses Louis’ forehead, her lips soft and warm against Louis’ skin. “Love you too, Lou,” she replies. “It was nice going out like that. It’ll be the last one for a _long_ time.”

“I promise I’ll baby-sit so you and Soph can go out and have a good shag whenever I can,” Louis says, tilting her face up so she can glance at Liam in the dim light of the bedroom. “And Harry _loves_ babies, so she’ll baby-sit whenever, too.”

Liam smiles. “Thanks,” she says. She pauses and her lips twist before she frowns. “I’m so scared, Lou.”

“Oh, love,” Louis says softly. She gathers Liam in her arms and pulls her into her chest. “It’s a perfectly natural response.”

“I know,” Liam replies. “But I’m going to be half responsible for an _entire human being’s life_. That’s scary.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Louis agrees. “But it’s also beautiful. You and Soph have been together for so long and you’re _completely_ in sync with each other. You’ll both be great mothers, you know.”

A sigh escapes from Liam and she presses her nose against Louis’ collarbone, her breath puffing across Louis’ skin. “What if I fuck it up?”

“So you fuck it up,” Louis says with a shrug. “Isn’t that the point of being a parent? You fuck things up, you learn as you go along and you’ve got this little human being who’s going to adore you for the entirety of their lives. That’s pretty awesome.”

“Yeah,” Liam whispers. “It is… Sorry, Lou. I don’t… It’s not hard for you to hear about this?”

“Li,” Louis says softly, her tone filled with love for her best friend. “I’ve told you a million times that I don’t mind it, and that I love that you and Sophia are starting a family. Nothing in this world makes me happier for you than seeing you happy. And you deserve this.”

“You’re the best friend a girl could have,” Liam says. She pecks Louis on the lips and snuggles in closer. “I’m sleepy now.”

“Me too, love, me too,” Louis replies. She closes her eyes and kisses the top of Liam’s head where she’s curled into Louis. 

Soon enough, Liam’s breathing evens out and she falls asleep in Louis’ arms, safe and sound.

~*~

The bed dips ever so slightly, and Louis frowns but doesn’t open her eyes at all. She can feel Liam shuffling a little and figures that it’s just her rolling over again.

Louis had woken up earlier to relieve herself and brush her teeth, her mouth feeling disgusting after all of the alcohol she had drank the night before. When she had stepped back into her bedroom, though, she saw Liam sprawled out over more than half of the bed. Somehow, Louis had completely forgotten that Liam is a total bed hog. She doesn’t mind too much, though. Liam’s quite comfortable to sleep next to and she’s an excellent cuddler. Something that Louis loves when she’s missing her girlfriend.

The bed dips again and a finger runs down the bridge of Louis’ nose before lips press against her own. Her eyes snap open to see a blurred image of Harry in front of her.

“Mmm, hi,” Louis whispers. “What’re you doing here?”

Harry pulls back and smiles down at Louis, shifting so she’s straddling Louis properly. “Waking you up.”

Louis grins and puts her hands on Harry’s hips. “Yeah, but why? It’s early still.”

Harry shakes her head. She reaches up and takes off the beanie she’s wearing, setting it down on the bedside drawers. “You’re on my side of the bed,” she whispers. 

Louis hums in agreement. “I am,” she replies. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Harry says. She runs her hands down Louis’ arms and curls her fingers under the hem of Louis’ shirt. “Did you have a good night?”

“I did,” Louis says, squeezing Harry’s hips gently. “Come give me a kiss.”

Harry leans forwards and slots their lips together with ease. Louis sighs softly, enjoying their kisses. Harry shifts again, settling her weight a little more evenly on Louis’ body. Louis wraps her arms around Harry, keeping her steady and close, kissing her all the while. 

“You two kiss loudly.”

Louis breaks the kiss to look over at Liam who has rolled over and is facing them both, a frown on her face. “Sorry, not sorry.”

Liam pokes her tongue out at them. “I need to pee.”

“Thank you for sharing that vital information, Payno,” Louis teases. Liam reaches over and pokes Louis in the shoulder and quickly scrambles out of bed before Louis can retaliate.

“You look good like this,” Harry says softly once they’re alone. “I _love_ this tank top on you.” She traces her finger along Louis’ side where there isn’t any fabric and Louis shivers under her touch. “So gorgeous.”

Louis lifts her legs and plants her feet flat on the bed, the movement helping Harry to be directly over her. Louis tilts her head up and puckers her lips ever so slightly, causing Harry to grin and dip down to kiss her again.

By the time Liam exits the bathroom, Louis and Harry’s kissing has decidedly become more heated with each passing moment. Not that it was going anywhere in particular, just a nice good morning kiss, but the look on Liam’s face says she doesn’t believe Louis when she tries to tell her that.

“I should go, anyway,” Liam says as she pulls on a pair of Louis’ joggers. “I’d like to see my wife for a little while before we’re back here tonight.”

“Okay,” Louis says. She wiggles out from underneath Harry and walks Liam to the front door. She stops and gives her a massive hug, enjoying the tightness of Liam’s arms around her. “I’ll see you both later. Give Soph a kiss for me, yeah?”

“’Course,” Liam replies. She gives Louis a small peck on the lips and leaves with her belongings from the night before. 

Louis locks the door behind her and heads for the kitchen where she can hear Harry puttering around. She steps up behind her and wraps her arms around Harry from behind, pressing her nose into the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Harry asks as she pours them both a cup of tea. 

“Mmm, I might just have a slice of toast,” Louis replies. “Do you want anything?”

“Nah, I had breakfast a few hours ago.”

“What is the time?”

“Ten.”

Louis huffs and puts a slice of bread in the toaster to cook while she sips at her tea. She and Harry chatter while they eat and drink and Louis grins when Harry wipes the crumbs away from the corner of her mouth, unable to resist pressing a kiss to Harry’s thumb. 

“I thought we could go out for lunch before going to the market?” Harry says as they make their way back to the bedroom. 

They flop down on their respective sides and Louis nods. “Yeah, that sounds good.” She picks up the remote control and turns the television on to watch aimlessly while she and Harry snuggle. 

Harry curls herself in front of Louis, ever the little spoon, and presses back against her. She takes Louis’ hand and brings it across her so Louis’ hugging her properly. She lets out a sigh of contentment and Louis can’t help but smile. She kisses Harry’s shoulder and focuses on the television. 

After a little while, Harry grows restless. She turns in Louis’ arms and kisses her softly on the lips. It’s all soft kisses and light touches at first. Louis loses herself in the press of Harry’s lips against hers. Kissing Harry is one of her favourite things to do. It’s something she could do forever, if given the chance. 

“Lou,” Harry starts, her voice a little deeper than usual. It goes straight through Louis, making her tingle all over. “Can I go down on you?” 

She’s so sincere when she asks that it makes Louis feel so wanted by this beautiful girl in her arms. 

“I’d love you to,” Louis replies. 

Harry grins at her and gives her one last, smacking kiss on the lips before shifting. Louis goes to take her top off but Harry’s hand quickly covers her own. “Leave it on,” she says huskily. 

Louis removes her hands, and feels herself throb between her legs. Harry kisses her naked thigh before slipping her knickers off, throwing them over the side of the bed. She moves completely so Louis doesn’t even have to move at all. Harry lifts Louis’ leg enough to settle between them, despite the fact that Louis is still on her side, facing the television. 

It seems that’s how Harry wants it, though, Louis notices. 

“Keep watching the telly,” Harry whispers.

It’s hard to concentrate on what’s happening on the screen when Harry’s tongue swipes over Louis’ clit for the first time. She didn’t even realise how turned on she is until Harry is between her legs. Her eyes flutter closed, and even though Harry’s head is pretty well behind her, Louis can’t help but reach back to run her fingers through Harry’s hair.

“No,” Harry says, pulling away. “Ignore me. Please. Just ignore me completely.”

“Kind of hard, baby,” Louis mumbles breathily. 

“ _Please_ ,” Harry whispers.

“Alright,” Louis agrees. She removes her hand from Harry’s hair and focuses on the television in front of her. 

It’s not the easiest thing ever to ignore Harry at the best of times, let alone when she has her mouth covering Louis’ pussy. But she wants to please Harry, and today, this seems to be the way to.

She keeps her breathing as even as possible and tries to keep her body from trembling with pleasure every time Harry’s tongue moves a certain way. Her breath hitches and Harry stops completely. Louis swallows thickly and a few moments later, Harry’s mouth is back on her. She closes her eyes to stop from moaning out loud, trying with all of her might to ignore Harry. Harry, who seems to be working even harder for it than usual. 

One of her hands creeps up the front of Louis’ body and gently rolls her nipple between her fingers where Louis’ shirt has fallen aside. But she doesn’t react. She can see Harry out of the corner of her eye, her head moving between Louis’ legs, the soft little noises falling from between Harry’s lips as she eats Louis out. 

Louis licks her lips and forces herself not to react even when Harry’s hand moves from her boob to grab a handful of her arse, slapping it once. She forces herself not to jolt at the touch, wanting to ignore Harry as much as possible. 

It proves to be too difficult in the end, though, and she grinds back against Harry’s face, working herself on Harry’s tongue like she knows Harry loves. Harry’s noisier than Louis when Louis finally orgasms, the waves of pleasure rolling over her. She flops back against the bed and Harry stays between Louis’ legs, licking her clean. 

“Come here, baby,” Louis says after a few long moments. “Take off your trousers and knickers and come sit on my face.”

Harry scrambles up, shedding her clothes as quickly as she can before climbing back onto the bed. She moves until she’s positioned over Louis’ mouth and she lowers herself just so. 

“Now,” Louis begins. “I want you to stay as still as possible, okay? No moving or I’ll stop completely.”

“Okay,” Harry replies, her voice a little shaky. Louis turns her head and kisses the inside of Harry’s thigh before she closes her mouth over Harry’s pussy. She’s soaking wet already. Her taste is intoxicating and Louis can’t get enough of it.

Much to Louis’ surprise, Harry’s thighs only tremble a little bit once, right at the start. Louis only pauses for five seconds, knowing that Harry’s not long from whining and wanting more. She works Harry steadily, sucking on her clit and flicking it with her tongue until Harry’s practically dripping onto Louis’ chin.

She slides her tongue easily into Harry’s entrance, lapping up her wetness. She keeps her gaze locked on Harry’s face, taking in the expression of pure pleasure etched on every feature. Her eyes are closed, her lips parted, and her tongue darts out of her mouth to wet her lips. Her breathing, while trying desperately to remain normal, is coming a little shallower than she would like. Louis loves Harry like this. This picture of sensuality – literally Louis’ walking wet dream. She can’t get enough.

Louis teases Harry a little more, taking pleasure in the way Harry’s breath hitches with every swipe of Louis’ tongue over her clit. She flicks the sensitive nub hard and fast for a few strokes, her hands resting on Harry’s trembling thighs. She stops completely and the whimper that leaves Harry is almost so quiet that no one but Louis would have heard it.

Taking pity on her girlfriend, Louis dips her tongue inside of Harry, tasting her once more before she slips a finger behind her, sliding it easily into Harry’s soaking wet entrance while she focuses on Harry’s clit. Harry’s orgasm comes quickly, and her thighs shaking around Louis’ head. She giggles and rests against the headboard while Louis teases her clit with just the tip of her tongue, helping Harry to ride out the last of her orgasm. 

“C’mon,” Harry says a moment later, her eyes fluttering open. Her face is flushed, happy with orgasm. “We’ll be late for lunch.”

“Cheeky,” Louis says, swatting Harry’s arse with a swift, loud smack that startles her a little. She sees Harry’s eyes glaze over ever so slightly before she shakes her head and moves off the bed, pulling on her clothes like they haven’t just had a great bout of sex.

“C’mon, we’ll miss out on all of the good stuff at the market otherwise,” Harry says. She tugs on Louis’ hand until Louis gets up off the bed with an exasperated sigh but, a completely fond look on her face that counteracts any faux annoyance she’s expressing.

~*~

“How do I look?”

Louis looks over and bursts out laughing the second she sees Harry’s mostly covered face. Harry bites her lip before breaking into a grin as well, her eyes crinkling at the sides. 

“You look like you’re going to go rob a bank,” Louis eventually gets out. “Here.” She steps closer and takes the ski mask off Harry’s head. “Dork,” she mutters fondly before she kisses Harry softly on the lips.

“I think I need a ski mask, though,” Harry replies seriously, her tone making Louis amused. “I mean, it _is_ winter, _and_ it’s meant to be snowing tomorrow.”

“My little felon,” Louis says, fondness lacing her voice. She sets the knitted hat back down on the table in front of them and winds her arm around Harry’s middle, pulling her flush against Louis. “C’mon, let’s keep moving.”

Harry ducks her head, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ cheek before she takes Louis’ hand and leads her through the market. It will be closing soon and neither of them have picked up anything they have wanted to keep, but it’s been nice just spending this time together, Louis thinks. She likes having this time alone with Harry, where it’s just them and there aren’t any pressures of work, or school, or anything else that they have to think of. 

“Can we go home yet?” Louis asks as Harry picks up a pair of sunglasses. Harry slips them on her face and turns to Louis, giving her a pout. “It’s fucking cold. I’m going to freeze my tits off.”

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Harry teases, pressing closer to Louis. She gives Louis a cheeky grin and cups Louis’ breast over her thick coat. 

“Oi, you, keep your dirty hands to yourself, I’m cold,” Louis says, playfully batting Harry’s hands away. 

“I’m warming you up,” Harry replies innocently. She grins and wraps her arms around Louis’ middle, stroking over her back. “Kiss me?”

Louis lets out a faux exasperated sigh before she lifts up ever so slightly onto her tiptoes and kisses Harry soundly on the lips. “How are you so warm?” she mutters against Harry’s mouth. 

“I just am,” Harry replies. She turns back to the person standing behind the table lined with sunglasses. “I’ll take these,” she says, handing over some money. “Let’s go home,” she says to Louis.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Louis whines, her teeth chattering. “Who comes to a market on a bloody cold day like this anyway? Crazy people, I tell you.”

“ _You_ are one of them,” Harry says as she slips her hand into Louis’ own, cupping her gloved hand around Louis’. 

“I was tricked, I tell you, _tricked_.” Harry’s grin is infectious, and Louis finds herself smiling along, too, unable to be anything but happy in Harry’s presence. 

They walk out of the market together, Louis flicking her gaze every now and then to Harry. She knows Harry’s a little disappointed that she didn’t find anything except the sunglasses to buy, but she knew they weren’t really here for anything specific. Harry had proudly boasted a while back to having finished her Christmas shopping. Louis herself had finished her shopping almost an entire month ago. She is quite proud of herself for that feat.

By the time they reach Louis’ Range Rover, Louis’ teeth are chattering loudly and she mumbles mumbling under her breath about being cold, but without any real conviction to her voice. They get into the car and Louis starts it, turning the heater up the second she can. She holds her hands in front of the vents and lets out a content sigh.

Harry reaches over and takes one of Louis’ hands in her own. She brings it to her cheek and nuzzles the back of it. She presses a small, lingering kiss on the slowly warming up skin. The act makes Louis’ stomach swoop pleasantly and her heart thud against her rib cage. Harry’s lips graze over Louis’ knuckles before she puts Louis’ hand back on the steering wheel. “Let’s go home,” she says softly.

Louis nods and lets out a shaky breath before putting the car into reverse to pull out of her parking spot. Harry keeps her hand on Louis’ thigh for the drive, the warmth of her hand seeping through Louis’ jeans.

The flat is warm when they get back and Louis sighs happily. She kicks off her shoes and shucks off her coat. Harry clicks her tongue and puts their things away properly, setting her shoes neatly next to Louis’ own.

“What time are you getting dinner ready?” Louis asks as she steps up behind Harry, sliding her arms around Harry’s middle and pressing her cold nose into the nape of Harry’s neck.

Harry giggles and squirms and turns herself around in Louis’ hold, draping her arms over Louis’ shoulders. “Not for a while yet. The girls will be here around six. I figured we could starting eating for around seven?”

Louis nods. “Sounds good,” she says. She dips her head and slots their lips together. The kiss is chaste, a mere brushing of lips, but it’s enough to send a burst of warmth through Louis, right from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. “We can keep watching _The L Word_ , then!”

She quickly slips out of Harry’s hold and practically runs off to the living room, leaving Harry where she stands. Louis all but dives onto the sofa and she makes sure to take up as much room as she can, sprawling everywhere. Harry’s sigh greets her before anything else. She picks up Louis’ legs and moves them so she can sit down, quickly placing them on her lap before Louis can protest. 

Louis smiles to herself, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from making an embarrassing noise. 

Before she’s even realised what’s happening, Louis has fallen asleep to the sound of Alice and Dana having sex on the television screen, and to Harry rubbing her feet in the most soothing of ways. 

She’s awoken by a brushing sensation against her nose, a single stroke that makes her skin twitch underneath the touch. She snuffles and presses backwards, trying to get away from the touch without opening her eyes – that’s the last thing she wants to do right now. 

“Wakey, wakey,” Harry whispers, trailing her finger down the bridge of Louis’ nose again in one of her absolute favourite ways to wake Louis up. Her lips press gently against Louis’ own for three seconds before she moves back. “C’mon, sleeping beauty, time to get up.”

Louis grunts. She sighs and cracks on eye open. Harry’s wearing an apron and her hair is pulled up into a bun, loose strands framing her gorgeous face. “Kiss.”

Harry grins down at her and dips her head forwards again, brushing her lips against Louis’ own in another sweet kiss. Louis sighs and playfully nips at Harry’s bottom lip, eliciting a giggle from Harry as she pulls back. “There’s no time for that,” she says playfully. “You need to go and get ready for dinner. The girls will be here soon.”

“Wha’s’time?” Louis mumbles, pressing her face into the cushion underneath her head. She’s still in that state where she could easily go back to sleep if there was silence. She’s still quite warm and it’s only when Harry puts her hand on Louis’ lower back that she realises Harry has put a blanket over her. Best girlfriend ever, seriously.

“Five,” Harry replies. She strokes her hand down Louis’ back and pulls the top of the blanket away from Louis’ resting body. “You need to get up, babe. We’ve got an hour until everyone arrives.”

Louis grunts again. “Fine,” she mumbles, pushing herself up. Her gaze meets Harry’s and she feels warm inside when Harry smiles at her. She reaches forwards for Harry to kiss her again and Harry comes willingly. The kiss is too short for Louis’ liking. Harry pulls away a moment later and stands up. She holds one hand out for Louis and Louis takes it, letting Harry help her up off the couch.

“Go get cleaned up,” Harry orders. She gives Louis two quick smacks on her bottom and Louis jumps at the touch. She turns back to face Harry, who just grins at her, throwing her a wink before she turns around and heads back towards the kitchen. 

With a muted noise of protest, Louis shuffles through the flat to her bedroom. Her gaze lingers on the bed, thinking about just how easy it would be to climb under the soft, warm sheets and fall asleep again. But she knows she can’t. She huffs and puffs and makes her way into the bathroom to clean up. She has sleep in the corner of her eyes and her breath smells rank. She crinkles her nose in disgust at herself and resigns herself to the fact that sleep, for now at least, is not going to happen. 

There’s enough time for Louis to have a quick shower and get ready before their friends start to arrive, so she turns the hot tap on and undresses. The water feels amazing on her skin, and it’s so tempting to just stay under the spray until the water runs cold. She’s still feeling the effects of last night’s partying, and the hot water soothes away the lingering aches in her body. Louis washes herself with a bit more speed than usual, as she doesn’t want to keep Harry waiting too much longer. She washes the sleep out of her eyes and lets the water run over her face for a few more seconds before she turns the taps off and gets out. 

The moment Louis steps back into her bedroom, a big, fluffy towel wrapped around her body, she hears voices floating through the open door. She can hear Harry’s happy laughter and she smiles automatically at the sound. 

Once Louis has dried off, she slips on a pair of knickers and a matching bra and heads out into the kitchen, expecting it to just be Niall and Zayn who have arrived early. She pushes the swinging door open and freezes for a moment when she sees Eleanor standing in the middle of the kitchen with Harry, chewing on a strawberry. 

“Nice undies,” Eleanor teases, waggling her eyebrows in Louis’ direction. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t expecting it to be you,” Louis apologises with a wince. 

Harry turns to face Louis and lets a wolf whistle, smirking at her the entire time. “Go put some clothes on,” she says fondly.

“First time I’ve heard you use _that_ sentence before,” Louis teases. She crosses the room and playfully bites at Harry’s shoulder before reaching over to the fruit bowl that Harry is preparing to snatch a strawberry too. 

“Go away, you hussy,” Harry laughs. 

Louis smiles at them both and leaves the kitchen again to finish getting dressed. She chooses a dress that Harry loves, admiring her reflection once she’s zipped it up. She goes back into the bathroom to put on a little bit of eyeshadow and mascara to complete her look. She picks up one of Harry’s many lip balms and applies a little bit of that to her lips as well, checking her reflection in the bathroom mirror to make sure that she hasn’t smudged it everywhere. 

She opens one of the drawers to put the lip balm back in and sees Harry’s new, still packaged, Diva cup sitting at the front of the drawer. It’s probably weird of her to think that it’s sweet seeing Harry’s things intermingled with her own, especially her Diva cup, but it brings Louis so much joy. She loves seeing Harry’s toothbrush next to her own and the wide-toothed comb that sits next to Louis’ regular comb in a holder. Her entire flat is littered with traces of Harry’s existence and it makes everything feel like _home_. 

“Get a grip, you sap,” Louis mutters to herself, shaking her head. She exits the bathroom and tries not to think of the fact that she must be getting emotional in her old age. And then promptly tries not to think of that, too.

The last thing she does is unpin her hair from its messy up-do she had for the shower and she shakes it out, letting the strands fall across her shoulders. It’s a bit messy still but she can’t be too bothered with doing something about it. Louis decides that it looks good enough like it is. She does a twirl in front of the full length mirror to make sure that she looks presentable for her and Harry’s friends. 

She pads barefoot back towards the kitchen where she can still hear Harry and Eleanor talking. The second she steps into the kitchen, however, Eleanor and Harry stop talking. Louis eyes them suspiciously.

“What are you two talking about?” she asks as she crosses the room to open the refrigerator. Eleanor’s hand quickly shoots out and grabs her wrist, stopping Louis in her tracks.

“Harry’s got you a drink already,” Eleanor says quickly, removing her hand, a slight flush appearing on her cheeks.

Louis frowns at the pair of them but accepts the offered cup of tea that Harry is holding out towards her. “You’re both acting strangely.”

“Yeah, but you love it,” Harry says cheerfully. She kisses Louis on the cheek. “I’m going to get and get changed. I’ll be back out soon.”

Louis hums in acknowledgement and Eleanor picks up her own mug. “Let’s go sit down then.”

There’s nothing strange that Louis can see, at first glance, in the living room, but that doesn’t stop Louis from being suspicious. She sits down on the sofa and curls her bare feet underneath her body, facing Eleanor, who does the same. 

“So…” Louis says, dragging out the word. She purses her lips and looks pointedly at Eleanor. 

“Thanks for inviting me tonight, Lou,” Eleanor begins, completely ignoring Louis’ wary looks. She _knows_ that there is something going on, something that Eleanor and Harry aren’t telling her. Louis wants to know. 

“You’re welcome,” Louis replies. “So what were you and Harry talking about in the kitchen?”

“Just about music.”

Louis doesn’t get to ask anything else because her doorbell sounds and she sighs, setting her mug down on the coffee table to get up and answer it. She grins when she sees Zayn and Niall standing there, a cheeky smile on both of their faces.

“Evening, Tommo,” Niall says as she steps inside Louis’ home. She kisses Louis on the cheek and toes off her shoes. “Cor, it’s nice in here. Bit nippy out there.” 

“Get in then,” Louis says fondly. Zayn kisses Louis softly on the cheek as well and sets her shoes neatly next to Niall’s as Niall shucks off her coat, her beanie still firmly on her head.

“Is there somewhere I can put these for now?” Zayn asks, holding out two very large shopping bags that are conveniently tied at the top so that Louis can’t see in. It’s like no one _trusts_ her. All of her friends are rude, she decides.

“Yeah, pop them in here,” Louis says, opening the cupboard door where she keeps all of their coats and shoes.

Zayn sets the bag down and quickly puts her and Niall’s coats and shoes away, too. Niall takes off her beanie and shoves it into the cupboard as well.

“Oh, you’ve cut your hair!” Louis exclaims. “It looks gorgeous!”

Niall grins and runs her hands through her chin-length hair. It’s styled messily and beautifully, like early season one Veronica Mars, Louis notes. It suits Niall so well. “Yeah,” she says with a sheepish duck of her head. “Wanted a change.”

“It looks amazing, Niall,” Louis compliments. “And Zayn! You’ve pierced your nose! It’s so cute!” She focuses on the tiny stud in Zayn’s left nostril. 

Niall grins and nods at Zayn. “Held her hand and everything through it. Right champ you are, hey?”

“It didn’t hurt,” Zayn replies with a shrug. “The tattoo on my ribs hurt though.”

“You got a tattoo, too?” Louis asks, her eyes widening automatically.

“Yeah,” Zayn replies. “I got it done the other day. Early birthday present.”

“It looks sick,” Niall adds. 

“I’ll show you later,” Zayn promises.

Louis smiles. “Thanks,” she says. “Come in, Eleanor’s already here. We’re just waiting on Payno and Sophia now.” 

Zayn slips her hand into Niall’s and they follow Louis through the entrance hall towards the living room. 

“When’s dinner?” Niall asks. “I’m starving!”

“I made you a pre-dinner snack, Niall,” Harry replies, her voice floating through the corridor before she appears at the end, smiling at her friends. She looks gorgeous, Louis thinks. She’s wearing a red dress, similar to the shade Louis loves the most, and it’s clinging to her body in a way that leaves very little to Louis’ imagination. 

“Fucking love you, Haz,” Niall says. She throws her arms around Harry in a tight hug and Harry leads her into the kitchen.

“Cuppa? El and I have just sat down with one,” Louis asks Zayn as they wander towards the living room.

“Nah, I’m alright,” Zayn replies. They sit down in the living room and Louis has just picked up her mug to have another sip when the doorbell rings again.

“I’ll get it,” Harry says as she breezes passed. Niall follows behind her and squashes in next to Zayn on the arm chair, a bowl full of fruits and different foods that Harry had prepared for her.

A moment later, Louis can hear Sophia and Liam’s voices carrying down the corridor. She can hear Harry gasping loudly and the shift in her voice that means she’s noticed Sophia’s growing stomach. Since Sophia missed the end of year work party Louis threw at the weekend, Harry hasn’t been able to see just how much Sophia’s baby bump has grown. 

When Harry rounds the corner into the living room, holding Sophia’s hand and chattering excitedly to her, Louis wonders if she’s lost her girlfriend to Sophia and her bump for the evening. One look at Liam’s expression makes her realise that Liam is thinking the same thing.

“Come sit,” Harry ushers, quickly moving some of the throw pillows so that Sophia can sit comfortably. 

“And there goes Harry,” Niall comments, an amused grin on her face. 

Predictably, Harry doesn’t even hear the comment, too wrapped up in her conversation with Sophia to notice her friends teasing her. Louis glances on fondly for a few long moments before Liam pokes Louis in the side, getting her attention.

“Want a hand with dinner?” Liam asks. 

Louis shakes her head. “Nah, Harry’s got that all sorted,” she replies. “But I have to get some things out, want to help?”

“Sure.”

Liam follows Louis through her bedroom to Louis’ huge walk in wardrobe. She flicks on the light as she steps inside and points to the five large baskets sitting on the cushioned bench in the middle of the room. 

“Can you help me bring these into the living room?” Louis asks. “It’ll be easier to put them in there now instead of after dinner when I won’t want to move.”

“What are these?” Liam asks as she picks up one of the baskets, struggling under the weight of it.

“Christmas presents,” Louis replies easily.

“For your family?”

Louis snorts. “No, they’re upstairs. These are for you guys.”

Liam’s eyes bug a little, but she quickly shakes her head. “I’m not even going to say anything.”

“There’s a good lass. Now into the living room with you.”

Louis picks up another basket and follows Liam into the living room. She sets down the baskets near her Christmas tree that Harry helped her put up, and she throws her girlfriend a wink before going to collect the other baskets with Liam.

Once the last of the baskets are in the living room, sitting to the side, Louis sits down next to Harry, putting a hand on her thigh. 

“Right, dinner,” Harry says before Louis can even open her mouth. She leans over and kisses Louis softly on the lips and gets up. “It won’t be much longer, ladies.”

“Good, I’m still starving,” Niall says with a grin. 

“It’ll be ready in half an hour, Nialler,” Harry replies before disappearing into the kitchen.

Louis doesn’t know how she does it, really. She adores playing the hostess, pampering their friends and family, and cooking for them. Louis absolutely does not mind at all, of course, she loves Harry’s cooking as much as the next person. She’s constantly in awe of her girlfriend, though. 

“I need to pee,” Sophia says with a groan as she gets up off the couch, one hand on her lower back. Liam helps to steady her, a worried look on her face.

“You can use my bathroom,” Louis says. “It’s probably the easiest to get to.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Sophia replies. She waddles off to Louis’ bedroom, one hand cupped underneath her stomach.

It isn’t long before Harry is calling everyone for dinner and their friends all start filing into the dining room. Harry, in her true, adorable nature, has place cards set out for everyone, written in perfect calligraphy, along with a bon-bon sitting on their empty dinner plates. 

“Welcome,” Harry begins with a smile, “to our birthday slash holiday dinner!” She spreads her arms wide and Louis knows she’s looking at Harry with pure fondness on her face. 

To no one’s surprise, Sophia is seated next to Harry, probably so Harry can keep a hand on her stomach throughout the entire meal, Louis thinks. Once their friends are all seated, Harry smiles and looks around at all of their friends seated around the dining table.

“So I made these bon-bons for everyone,” she begins, picking up the one that’s on her own plate. “They’re not Christmas themed because not all of us celebrate Christmas. But I think everyone will find these fitting for the holiday season.”

She looks so proud that Louis can’t help but lean over and kiss her bare shoulder. Her girl is the sweetest, most wonderful human being ever, Louis is certain of it.

Everyone opens their bon-bons with whoever is sitting next to them. Louis turns to Eleanor so she can pop hers open before she turns back to Harry so that they can open theirs together, too. 

“I hope everyone likes them,” Harry says softly as Louis’ bon-bon makes the cracking sound of the popper going off.

“I’m sure they will,” Louis replies, fondness lacing her tone. 

Inside the bon-bons shows Harry’s creativity so well. There’s a hand written joke inside each bon-bon, a hand-knitted scarf, and a pair of matching mittens, which were so tightly compacted into the roll that Louis had to tear her roll a bit. Along with a chocolate that Louis knows Harry also made herself, and a plastic, colour beaded kids’ necklace.

Louis immediately puts the necklace over her head and lets it rest against her chest. She turns to face Harry again and kisses her softly on the lips. “I love it,” she says.

“Read your joke,” Harry asks, unable to stop grinning.

The next five minutes are spent with everyone sharing their jokes, and Harry laughing more than anyone else. She looks like she’s going to be permanently smiling all night. Not that Louis minds one bit.

“This scarf is so soft, Harry,” Eleanor praises. “It must have taken you a long time to do.”

“Not at all,” Harry replies. “I used to knit with my Granny when I was a little kid, so it was just trying to remember, mostly. Mum helped me, too.”

“I love it, Haz,” Sophia adds, resting her mittens on her stomach. “The baby does too.”

Harry’s face lights up and she reaches over a hand to rest on Sophia’s stomach again. 

Once Louis has cleaned up the rubbish from their bon-bons, Harry brings out their appetiser, having decided to go the whole nine yards and making a three-course meal. 

Everyone takes a bite of their ratatouille and several moans ring through the room. Everyone immediately starts complimenting Harry, who grins and blushes at the praise. Louis reaches under the table to gently rest her hand on Harry’s thigh, giving it an encouraging squeeze. 

“Thank you,” Harry says to everyone. “It’s nothing.”

The conversation flows freely between everyone as they eat their appetiser. Louis slides easily into different topics between their friends, everyone happily chatting, and looking more relaxed than Louis has seen them all for a while. Even Eleanor. She’s in an animated conversation with Niall and Zayn about fashion, and they both look like they’re hanging on her every word. 

Warmth flows through Louis as she looks at her makeshift family. She couldn’t be happier with these people, she thinks. 

She reaches for her glass of wine at the same time Harry does, even though they’re facing opposite directions. They both take a sip and set their glasses back down in synchronisation. Louis easily fits herself into the conversation Niall has started up about football, and is quick to defend her Donny Rovers, even though Niall is being cheeky about them.

A short while later, Louis feels Harry’s hand on her thigh and she glances over at her girlfriend, who gives her a soft smile. Wordlessly, Louis leans over and kisses her soundly on the lips before Harry pulls back. She gently brushes their noses together and gives her one last chaste kiss, before standing up. 

“I just have to do one more part before serving up dinner,” Harry announces. “So Louis will bring everyone another drink in the meantime.”

They all nod and Louis stands, following Harry into the kitchen to get the water and wine bottles. 

“Hey,” Louis says softly. “I’m so proud of you. Not only for the home-made gifts but for this amazing home-made birthday slash holiday dinner.”

Harry’s gaze is one of pure love as she steps into Louis’ arms, holding her close. They stay like that for a few moments, swaying in the middle of the kitchen, their bare toes touching each other on the cold tiles of the floor. 

“I love you so much,” Louis whispers. She drops a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, then the side of her neck, and finally, her lips for a few, lingering moments. 

“I just want this to be the best birthday for you ever,” Harry says. “Even if your birthday isn’t until tomorrow.”

“It already is, just by you being here, love,” Louis replies, looping her arms around Harry’s middle and gently pulling until they’re flush against each other. “This is the best birthday I could have ever hoped for.”

“Wait until I see what I got you for your presents, then,” Harry says with a cheeky grin. 

“Presents?” Louis asks, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

“Presents,” Harry echoes before kissing Louis once more.

They part after a few more, short kisses, and Louis takes the bottles of drink back into the dining room. She fills everyone’s glasses, taking a sip of her own wine before filling it up again. She can feel her body tingling with warmth from the alcohol, it relaxing her muscles.

Their dinner is an easy meal of tacos, with bowls of toppings on the table so that everyone can help themselves. Louis loves tacos and with how Harry has set everything up, and cooked the meats, it seems that their friends all love the food, too. 

The conversations keep flowing and it makes Louis feel warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that these women, these six women who some of the most important people in her life, get along so well. 

After dinner, Harry announces that dessert will be served a little later. She ushers everyone into the living room before taking Eleanor’s hand and leading her away. 

Before Louis can get suspicious, Sophia sits down next to her, one hand resting on her stomach. She groans and leans into Louis’ side. Liam moves a footstool underneath Sophia’s feet and she sighs in relief. 

“Alright, love?” Louis asks, shifting so that Sophia can get properly comfortable against her. 

“I will be in a minute,” Sophia replies. “It’s always like this after I eat dinner.”

“Do you want a cuppa? It might help settle your tummy?” 

“Yeah, that’d be good, actually,” Sophia agrees. “But don’t move, I’ve just got comfortable. Babe, can you get me a cuppa?” she asks Liam instead.

“Of course,” Liam replies immediately. She kisses the top of Sophia’s head and runs her hand over Sophia’s stomach briefly before she heads for the kitchen.

“Can I have a feel?” Niall asks, her gaze settling on Sophia’s bump.

Sophia smiles and nods. She takes Niall’s hand in her own and presses it on a spot on her stomach that Louis guesses is where the baby is kicking the most. Niall’s eyes widen and she grins a few moments later.

“That’s sick,” she says, awe lacing her voice.

“Want to have a feel, Zayn?” Sophia asks kindly.

“Yeah, alright,” Zayn agrees. She shuffles closer, kneeling next to Niall on the floor and she presses her hand against the same spot Niall just had. 

The looks on their faces are ones that Louis doesn’t think she’s going to forget any time soon. She remembers feeling her mum’s stomach when every single one of her sisters, and brother, were inside of her. It’s something that made her a little jealous, knowing that she’ll never be able to experience that inside of her. She came to peace with it a long time ago, though. 

“You should start charging people to touch your tummy,” Louis says to Sophia after a few long moments of silent touching and whispered giggles between Niall and Zayn. They both glance at Louis and Niall sticks her tongue out, which Louis immediately does back to her, uncaring of how childish it is. 

“Nah, I’m all about sharing,” Sophia says. “Oh, except I’d really love to share this pressure on my bladder… Louis, a hand, if you will.”

“Of course, love,” Louis replies. She helps Sophia up off the couch and walks with her towards her bedroom, just to make sure that Sophia is okay. 

“I’ve got it from here, Lou,” Sophia says, sounding amused. 

“Right,” Louis nods.

Liam’s perplexed expression greets Louis when she steps back into the living room, a cup of tea in her hands that is clearly meant for Sophia.

“She’s just having a wee,” Louis explains. The expression vanishes immediately. “Where’s Haz and El? What are they up to?” 

“I’m right here, love,” Harry says as she steps into the living room with Eleanor, both sharing a grin that Louis interprets as secretive. Them and their secrets… She doesn’t like being kept in the dark.

Harry doesn’t say anything, though, much to Louis’ annoyance. Instead, she just silently passes Louis a cup of tea and gives her a soft smile. Louis sips at her tea while Harry, Liam and Eleanor start talking about babies again, a topic that Louis is sure Harry will never tire of. It’s sweet seeing Harry so interested in Sophia and Liam’s baby. It also makes Louis excited to have babies with Harry in their future. An idea she had never really entertained before Harry came along. 

There had been a point where she promised herself that if she reached thirty without meeting someone she could love and be with, that she would look into adoption. Her family was too big and too important in her life for Louis to ever consider not wanting children. And she knew that just because she couldn’t carry them herself, didn’t mean that she wouldn’t love any child that came into her life. She hadn’t shared her thoughts with anyone but her mum, who was in favour of Louis’ plan. Now that she has Harry, she has someone to share that with for whenever they’re ready to start a family. 

Sophia returns to the living room and settles herself on the couch again. She accepts the cup of tea from Liam and puts her feet up on the footstool. Louis can practically see her becoming one with the couch from how relaxed she looks.

“Haz, can I borrow you for a sec?” Louis asks, standing up. She finishes the last of her cup of tea and nods towards the kitchen. Harry immediately follows her, a little skip in her step as she walks. “Do you want to have dessert first or do presents?”

Harry bites her lip. “Maybe we should do presents first? Let everyone’s dinner settle a little first?” 

Louis nods. “Alright,” she agrees. “That sounds good.”

Harry beams. “Good,” she echoes. She takes Louis’ hand and leads her back to the living room where all of their friends are sprawled out.

Niall has her legs thrown over Zayn’s lap and she has a cheeky grin on her face, and one hand on her belly, like she might actually be full for the first time since Louis has ever met her. Zayn’s staring at Niall with an intensity that Louis has never witnessed before. They’re a sweet couple, Louis thinks. Zayn’s hand is on Niall’s ankle, her thumb smoothing the inside of it with small circles that go in time with Niall’s speech. 

On the couch next to Sophia are both Liam and Eleanor, looking so relaxed that Louis has to take a photo to capture this moment forever. It feels good, knowing that she and Harry helped them feel so relaxed. It’s even better knowing that all of their friends feel so comfortable in Louis’ home enough to be so content. 

“We’re going to do presents before dessert,” Harry says, interrupting Louis’ thoughts. “Who wants to go first?”

“I do,” Sophia says, sitting up. “Liam, pass me my bag, please.”

Liam obediently gets up and fetches Sophia’s handbag from in the cupboard next to Louis’ front door and she brings it back, smiling to herself. She settles back down next to Sophia who pulls out three beautiful, shimmery envelopes and passes one to Eleanor, one to Zayn and Niall, and the other to Louis and Harry.

“We thought we’d do couples together, I hope that’s okay,” Liam explains. Louis shoots her a smile and lets Harry open the envelope.

Anything the others say completely goes over Louis’ head as she reads the contents of the letter that Sophia has written them. Her heart thuds harder in her chest and she’s certain that Harry can feel it through their pressed together shoulders. Her eyes well up and Louis doesn’t even hide the fact that she’s openly crying in front of everyone. She picks up the ultrasound photo of Sophia and Liam’s baby and Harry gently strokes a finger across the crown of the baby’s head.

“Yes,” Harry breathes before Louis can even respond. “Absolutely, yes!”

Louis nods emphatically. She and Harry stand at the same time and both squash in next to Sophia, jostling Eleanor a little in their haste. 

“This is the best gift ever,” Louis says, still stunned. “We definitely want to be your baby’s Godparents!”

Sophia beams at them and wraps one arm each around Louis and Harry, cuddling them close. Liam gets in on the hug as well, pressing in as close as she can.

“I love you all so much,” Louis mutters against Sophia’s shoulder. “And especially you,” she adds as she moves to speak to Sophia’s stomach, pressing a big kiss to her clothed belly.

Sophia laughs wetly, and Louis doesn’t have to look up at her to know that she’s crying with happy tears as well.

Once they’re all settled again, Niall and Zayn hand out their gifts to everyone.

“It kind of sucks that your birthday is on Christmas Eve, Lou,” Niall says. “You wouldn’t get double presents, would you?”

“I like to think I’m a gift enough to this world, Nialler,” Louis replies with a wink. 

Niall grins at her and shakes her head. “You are, mate, you are.”

After Zayn and Niall, and Eleanor had given everyone their gifts, Louis shuffled over to the baskets that she and Liam had set down earlier in the evening.

“Right, well, we all know I’m the queen of gift giving, so let’s get this over with,” Louis says. “These are from Harry and me, and sorry, Sophiam, your gift is combined.”

Sophia and Liam just smile at Louis, like they do every single time Louis calls them by their mashed nickname. Louis sets the baskets down in front of everyone, including Harry, who looks up at her in confusion.

“Wait, I get a basket?” Harry asks. 

Louis nods. “You do, love,” she replies. Harry gives her a look so fond that Louis’ chest feels like it just might burst with love. 

“You’re such a cow, Louis!” Eleanor squeals as she plucks an item from her gift basket. 

Everyone looks over at her and Eleanor covers her face with one hand, her hair falling over her shoulders even more. Louis laughs openly and presses herself into Harry’s side a little more, taking in the flush on Eleanor’s cheeks and the smile that lets Louis know that Eleanor has no heat behind her words.

“What did she get you?” Niall asks eagerly.

“A five hundred quid gift card to Starbucks!” Eleanor replies, an edge of laughter to her voice. 

“Christ,” Niall says, glancing between Eleanor and Louis.

“It’s a bit of a private joke,” Louis explains. “El loves her Starbucks and I’ve been teasing her about her addiction for months now.”

Niall and Zayn nod their heads as they listen to Louis’ explanation. 

“That should keep you going for a little while, El,” Louis adds cheekily. Eleanor sticks her tongue out at Louis and returns her attention back to her basket.

“Holy fuck,” Niall says, breaking the attention away from Eleanor. “Holy fuck!”

Before Louis can register what’s happening, Niall is tackling her in a massive hug, making them both fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Niall apparently is taking it further and she kisses all over Louis’ face, her legs around Louis’ middle like a vice.

“Excuse me, Niall,” Harry says. “Can you please let go of my girlfriend?”

Niall gives Louis a massive, smacking kiss on the lips that leaves Louis completely stunned, before she lets go. “I fucking love you, Louis.”

Niall moves off her and Louis manages to sit up, considerably flustered. 

“Pretty sure I just got further with Niall than I ever anticipated to,” Louis comments with an awkward smile.

“Season tickets! To _every_ single Derby game! You’re a fucking _legend_ , Louis!” Niall exclaims. “I can’t wait. This is brilliant. Best gift ever, seriously.”

Louis smiles. “I’m glad you like it, Niall.”

She feels like the Cinderella MAC make up range pales in comparison to the tickets Louis got specifically for Niall. Louis had picked up the Maleficent MAC range for Zayn, too, knowing that the colours would suit Zayn’s personality and complexion flawlessly.

In each basket is a hand-made gift from Harry as well. One special touch that Louis wouldn’t have even thought of if it hadn’t had been for Harry. She knows how long Harry spent working on everyone’s presents and she’s just so glad that Harry’s getting the recognition she deserves.

There’s a lot more hugs and kisses that get shared with their friends as they all keep opening the gifts in their baskets.

Sophia practically bursts into tears when she sees all of the baby clothing that were in her and Liam’s basket. She then cracks up laughing when she picks up a little romper that has “My Auntie’s the best” printed on the front. 

Liam’s reaction to the tickets in their basket is the best. Louis snaps another photo and Liam turns to look at her, dazed.

“A babymoon?” Liam asks in awe.

“Harry’s idea,” Louis replies, nodding her head in Harry’s direction. “She thought it would be the best thing for you before the baby arrives.”

“And Barbados is a really relaxing place,” Harry adds softly.

“Thank you so much, both of you,” Liam says. “This is too much.”

“Not at all,” Louis replies. “You two have been there for me through _everything_. You deserve it all. Honestly. And Harry did everything, anyway. She’s great at picking out baby clothes and knowing what you’re going to need in the first few months.” Harry beams proudly at the praise.

“Still,” Liam presses.

“Nope, not having it,” Louis interjects, cutting off any of Liam’s further protests. “Just enjoy it, please.” Liam and Sophia both smile and turn back to face each other, trading a soft kiss that makes Louis’ heart melt.

Nothing compares to Harry’s reaction to her gifts, though. Her eyes widen dramatically when she sees the vintage camera Louis had wrapped for her. Along with a small box filled with camera film. 

“This must have been so hard to find,” Harry breathes, her voice low so only Harry can hear her. “Louis this is… I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you like it?” Louis asks, a little worried.

“I _love_ it,” Harry replies emphatically. She turns to look at Louis and captures her lips in a soft, but passionate kiss. Louis kisses back with equal fervour, her body turning into Harry a little more. “You, Louis Tomlinson, are a goddess.”

Louis smiles against Harry’s lips. “I love you,” she whispers. She kisses Harry again for a brief moment before pulling back.

“I’ve got something I want to give to you now,” Harry says. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Louis nods and Harry quickly gets up, the skirt of her dress swishing as she hastily walks towards their bedroom. She sucks her lips into her mouth, running her tongue along the inside of them just to taste Harry again.

Harry returns with a wrapped box and she sits back down next to Louis on the carpet. She carefully puts the box in Louis’ lap but doesn’t immediately let go. “I had a lot of help with this,” she begins. “And I just… I really hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I’ll love it, princess,” Louis replies. She carefully unwraps the present and opens it, peering inside. 

Sitting there, on a gorgeous piece of purple velvet is the most detailed scrapbook cover Louis has ever seen. As gently as she possibly can, Louis lifts the scrapbook out of the box and sets the box aside so she can rest the book on her lap.

She turns the first page and lets out a strangled noise of pure emotion. There, on the very first page is the first photo Louis and Harry ever had taken together from Harry’s birthday party in February. Harry looks positively radiant and Louis can see she looks the same. Even though they hadn’t officially started anything, Louis knew she was impossibly infatuated with this girl.

Each page brings more emotions from Louis. She wants to spend hours flipping through this book, but she knows they have guests and she can’t just yet. Every single page has been created with such fine detail and precision that it must have taken Harry weeks to complete. Especially since there were photos from Louis’ university days with Liam and Sophia, to ones of Harry, Niall, and Zayn at school. There’s photos of Harry’s Valentine’s gifts that Louis had got her, and photos of every single one of Louis’ siblings, even an entire double page spread dedicated to Louis’ mum. 

As Louis closes the book, she knows she’s openly crying and she turns to Harry, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend in an emotional hug. She buries her face into Harry’s neck and just breathes in her sweet scent. It’s only when she’s calmed down that Louis pulls back. Wordlessly, Harry hands her a packet of tissues and Louis gives her a watery smile before taking a few to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. She keeps her head ducked, still too emotional to look around at their friends just yet.

“I love you so much, Harry,” Louis says. “ _So_ much that I could die right now and be the happiest woman alive.”

Harry pushes Louis hair over her shoulder and gently cups her face in her hands. “You make me feel the same. I can’t begin to express just how you make me feel, Louis. The entire world is a better place because you love me.”

They both lean in together and Louis feels Harry’s warm breath ghosting across her lips before they kiss. It’s one of the sweetest kisses that Louis has ever experienced in her entire life and she never wants it to end. She knows that it has to eventually, though. There’s still dessert to go, and all of their friends are probably watching their exchange with awkwardness.

When they part, Louis’ gaze darts away from Harry’s face to see the room completely empty.

“Where’d everyone go?” Louis whispers.

“To get the last part of your birthday present,” Harry replies. She kisses the tip of Louis’ nose and stands, offering one hand out to Louis to help her.

Harry leads Louis back to the dining room. The table has been completely cleared and there, in the middle, sits the best birthday cake Louis has ever seen. There’s sparklers sitting on top, and Louis lets out an involuntary, happy laugh, covering her mouth with her free hand. 

“We wanted to give you our present before Harry gave you hers,” Liam begins.

“But she beat us to it,” Niall adds.

“Happy birthday, Lou,” Zayn says, passing over a large, wrapped item to Louis. 

“And there’s this, too,” Eleanor says. She puts an envelope down on the table near Louis and gives her a soft smile.

“Well, open it!” Sophia urges.

Louis unwraps the present and gasps when she sees the most beautiful painting ever. It’s a group portrait of all of them together. Louis’ heart catches in her throat again and she can feel the emotions welling up inside of her.

“Zayn painted it,” Niall says. “But we all posed. She did you from a photo.”

“This is… I’m speechless,” Louis says.

“That’s a first,” Liam quips.

Louis stares at the painting for a few moments longer before setting it against the wall so she can hug every single one of them, lingering on Zayn. “Thank you,” she whispers into Zayn’s ear. 

Zayn flushes and ducks her head when Louis pulls back.

“And the envelope,” Sophia says, nodding to the table. “This is from all of us, too.”

Louis snatches the envelope up off the table and grins when she sees season tickets for every Doncaster football match as well. “Great minds, hey, Nialler?” she says with a wink. Niall grins back.

“Alright, time for cake, the baby is hungry again,” Sophia says, patting her stomach.

“This cake looks too good to eat!” Louis says, taking in the intricate detail on it. It’s beautifully decorated, she notes. From the fondant version of herself sitting on top of the cake, to the little football at her feet, and to the gorgeously ‘happy 26th birthday Louis!’ written in icing.

“Harry and I made this,” Eleanor says. “I hope it’s good.”

“You made this together?” Louis asks, her gaze going between Harry and Eleanor, who both nod. “This is brilliant.”

Harry beams at her. “Make a wish, Lou.”

Louis gently squeezes Harry’s hand in her own. As the sparklers die down, she realises she doesn’t need to make a wish. Everything she could want for is right here.

~*~

The sound of the shutter going off on Harry’s camera is a sound that has accompanied them all evening since she opened her present. She’s alternated between the digital one Louis had got her, too, and the vintage film camera. Louis is just happy that Harry loves them so much.

“Smile, birthday girl,” Harry says, her voice low in the sudden quietness of the flat. 

Louis smiles at the camera, feeling tired, weary, and beyond exhausted, but oh so happy. The flash stings her eyes a little and she blinks a few times, getting rid of the spots dancing in her vision. 

Their friends have left, all heading back to their own homes, laden down with gifts and birthday cake. The night has been amazing so far, Louis thinks. She is so proud of Harry and everything she has done to make this the best possible evening for not only Louis, but for all of them.

“It’s officially your birthday, now,” Harry says softly. “Happy birthday, love.”

Louis smiles and Harry tugs her close, kissing her soundly on the lips. It’s a sweet kiss. Harry tastes like the fondant from Louis’ birthday cake. Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s middle and holds her close, burying her face in the crook of Harry’s neck and just breathing deeply. 

“I love you so much,” Louis whispers, her lips grazing over the skin where her mouth is resting. She presses a lingering kiss there before pulling back.

“I love you too,” Harry says. “Now, I have a present for you. Stay here a moment.”

Harry moves quickly out of the living room and returns a moment later with one of the soft dining room chairs and she sets it down next to Louis.

“Sit,” she orders.

Louis complies, sitting down in the chair. She watches as Harry fiddles with her stereo and her lips quirk into a smirk when Harry presses play on her iPod and music fills the room. Harry makes a face at her before her features suddenly change and she’s all business and concentration.

Harry’s hips move in time to the music as she closes the gap between them. 

“I love to love you, baby,” Harry whispers with Beyoncé’s singing. She swings a leg over Louis’ and settles into her lap, immediately grinding down.

The way Harry moves is enticing. It’s like the music is _inside_ of her and moving against Louis is the only way for her to get it out. The skirt of Harry’s dress falls back as she thrusts closer to Louis, tickling Louis’ legs. Harry’s hands slide down the front of Louis’ chest and stop at her hips. She grips them for a few moments as she grinds down into Louis’ lap. She moves quickly, turning around so her back is to Louis. She rubs her arse against Louis’ crotch, pressing backwards until they’re flush against each other. 

Harry tips her head back, her hair cascading over Louis’ shoulder. She turns her face and her lips graze ever so slightly against Louis’ exposed neck. Her breath is hot, and leaves Louis’ skin feeling damp. 

She stands up and keeps her back facing Louis. She reaches for the zipper of her dress, looks over her shoulder at Louis with an innocent look, and pulls the zipper down slowly until it’s completely undone. Harry turns back around, leaning over Louis, placing her hands on Louis’ thighs, her body still moving in time to the music. She dips and practically slides up Louis until they’re face to face. Louis can’t help it. She reaches up and tugs down the front of Harry’s dress. It slips easily off her shoulders, revealing her pert breasts and hard nipples.

It takes all of Louis’ strength not to just pull Harry close right there. She legs go of Harry’s dress and it stops at her hips. Harry sensually rubs her hands over her body until she reaches the dress and she pushes it down until it pools at her feet. She steps out of it and swings her legs over Louis’ lap again, one on either side of her. She grinds against Louis, one hand in her own hair, her eyes closed as she loses herself in the music. Her free hand rests on Louis’ shoulder, keeping herself steady. 

“Touch me,” Harry whispers, her eyes fluttering open, and her gaze landing on Louis.

Without hesitation, Louis grips Harry’s hips, digging her fingers into the soft flesh ever so slightly. Harry drops her hand from her hair, sliding it down the column of her neck before she takes one of her breasts into her hand. She rolls the nipple between her forefinger and thumb. It strains against her body, begging for attention. Louis dips her head and takes it into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the sensitive nub. Harry moans and arches into Louis’ mouth. 

The song comes to an end and immediately repeats itself. Harry smirks at Louis.

“We’re not done yet,” she whispers. She turns around again, pushing her arse against Louis’ crotch, grinding back until Louis grips her hips once more.

“Take these off,” Louis says softly, snapping the elastic of Harry’s knickers against her body. 

Harry pushes off Louis’ lap and hooks her fingers underneath the fabric, pushing it down until she’s bent over in front of Louis. 

“Your turn,” Harry says as she straightens, nodding at Louis’ clothes. 

Louis keeps her gaze locked with Harry’s as she stands, shucking her dress off as quickly as she’s able. 

“Leave your underwear on.”

Louis raises an eyebrow but complies. She sits back down and Harry climbs back into her lap, facing her. She leans close enough to kiss Louis but turns her head away at the last second. Her hips fall into the beat again, moving easily with the music still playing. Louis’ hands immediately settle back on Harry’s hips, but don’t stay there for long. She strokes up Harry’s back, cups her breasts in her hands and thumbs over Harry’s nipples. Harry smiles at her, her hips moving all the while.

Harry dips her head, almost kissing Louis again but nipping at her chin instead. She kisses the spot before moving to kiss Louis’ neck. “Tonight, I’ll be your naughty girl,” Harry whisper-sings in Louis’ ear. She takes the lobe into her mouth and tugs on it, causing Louis to gasp. Her eyes flutter closed at the sensation. Everything feels so hot, like Harry’s on fire in her lap, her touch scorching hot. Louis can’t get enough of it. 

The song ends after a few more seconds and Louis digs her fingers into Harry’s hips. She slides her hands underneath Harry’s thighs and yanks Harry as close as possible.

“Hold on,” she says. She stands up and Harry locks her ankles around Louis’ body, her knees pressing into Louis’ hips as Louis carries her over to the sofa. She gently lowers Harry onto the soft cushions before climbing on top of her. She dips her head and presses her lips to Harry’s in a searing kiss.

“Happy birthday,” Harry says softly, rubbing her nose gently against Louis’ own.

“Thank you,” Louis replies, peppering kisses across Harry’s cheek and down her neck before kissing her lips again. 

Harry’s legs wrap themselves around Louis’ middle once more and she ruts up into Louis, trying to create friction where she clearly wants it most.

“You’re _always_ my naughty girl,” Louis whispers when she pulls back from the kiss. Her mouth latches onto a sensitive part of Harry’s neck, sucking until it turns red when she moves away. 

Their breathing is heavy in the room, the music from Harry’s iPod still going. Louis pulls back a little when the song changes to _Pony_ by Ginuwine. 

“Is this a sex playlist?” Louis asks incredulously.

Harry bites her bottom lip and ducks her head. “Maybe,” she replies with a slight shrug. 

Louis grins. “Little minx,” she says before kissing Harry again.

Their bodies press against each other, Harry’s hips moving in little motions up against Louis, but Louis ignores her. She knows what Harry wants and she isn’t going to give it to her just yet. She wants to see how long she can drag this out for. 

Harry’s hands stroke over Louis’ back and deftly unclasps her bra. She slides it from Louis’ body and throws it on the floor in the direction of their other clothes. Once Louis’ boobs are free, Harry takes both of them in her hands, her thumbs automatically sliding over Louis’ nipples. She can feel them harden against Harry’s hands, begging for attention. It seems that Harry gets the same message, as she sits up a little and takes one of the nipples into her mouth, rolling it between her lips, and tugging on it with her teeth. Louis hisses at the sensation, arching into Harry’s mouth, wanting more. Needing more. 

She fists Harry’s hair and tugs, pulling her off completely. She takes in Harry’s blown eyes and dips her head, flicking her tongue against Harry’s where it’s peeking out from between her parted lips. 

“Fuck me,” Harry whispers. Louis’ hand is still in her hair, Harry’s head tilted backwards, and she looks perfect like this.

Louis tightens her fist ever so slightly before loosening it, her hand sliding through the curly locks. She stands up off the sofa and slips her underwear down, keeping her eyes locked on Harry’s. She kicks her knickers away and leans over Harry, kissing her deeply once more. Harry’s body responds beautifully to every single one of Louis’ touches. She arches into Louis, chasing her lips every single time Louis pulls away even slightly. 

“How do you want me?” Louis asks eventually.

“Strap on. Want to ride you.”

Louis nods and pulls back. “Stay here, kitten, I’ll be right back.”

Harry’s gaze follows Louis to the bedroom. Louis quickly locates Harry’s favourite pink, sparkly strap on, and she steps into it, securing it around her body. She quickly lubes it up and sets the bottle back down on the bedside drawers for later. The toy bounces a little as she walks, and looks absolutely downright hilarious, but Louis knows that Harry won’t have the patience for more teasing. She barely does herself. 

She’s right, of course. Harry is splayed out on the sofa, lazily fingering herself. Her head is tipped back, her eyes hooded as she locks her gaze on Louis. Her fingers stop when she sees Louis wearing the strap on already and she quickly removes them from herself, sitting up on her knees. Harry’s gaze is focused, intense in ways that only ever come with sex, Louis notices. 

“Want to ride you,” Harry breathes, not taking her eyes from the sparkling toy. 

“Alright, princess,” Louis agrees. 

She barely sits down before Harry is climbing into her lap, swinging one leg over Louis and taking the toy straight away. She sits down on it quicker than Louis anticipates, and her groan fills the room, downing out the music completely.

There’s no other sounds between them, Harry getting used to the toy inside of her, and Louis concentrating too much on her girlfriend to do anything else. Once Harry has adjusted, she moves her hips a little, experimentally. Louis drops one of her hands to Harry’s hip, squeezing a little. The smile that flits across Harry’s face makes Louis’ insides burn with desire. She thrusts up ever so slightly, keeping her gaze locked on Harry’s face, watching as her smile quickly turns into an open-mouthed gasp. 

“Fuck,” Harry whimpers.

“Getting there, love,” Louis quips. She moves her hips again and Harry groans loudly.

She leans over Louis, one hand gripping the back of the sofa, the other resting on Louis’ collarbone, her thumb dragging over the bone ever so slightly. 

They get a rhythm happening, Harry rocking down as Louis thrusts upwards. It’s been so long since they’ve used a toy during sex. Louis didn’t realise how much she missed being pressed up against Harry like this, their bodies so close that she can feel the heat emitting from Harry with every breath she takes. 

Sweat begins to bead on Harry’s chest, right in front of Louis’ face. Her skin shines with it. Louis dips her head and kisses along Harry’s clavicle, letting her tongue slide across the skin before stopping to suck on a particular point that has Harry moaning even louder. She drinks in Harry’s moans, bathes in them. 

Harry presses her forehead against Louis’ own, her breath hot against Louis’ lips before she leans down for a kiss. Louis squeezes Harry’s hips with both of her hands before she slides them to cup Harry’s arse, spreading her cheeks ever so slightly. Harry moans through it, fucking down harder onto the toy.

Slowly, Louis runs her hands up Harry’s back, taking her time to press her fingers into each of the spots that she knows Harry likes to be touched in. She scratches her nails with a little bit of pressure down Harry’s back, and Harry lets out a high pitched whimper. Louis delivers one, quick, swift smack to Harry’s arse and Harry drops her forehead against Louis’ shoulder, panting into her neck.

“Again,” Harry whispers. Louis quickly complies, spanking Harry again, but leaving her hand in the spot, massaging the reddening skin.

“You look so good like this, princess,” Louis says, turning her head to kiss Harry again. “Riding me like you were born to do it.”

Harry burrows further into the crook of Louis’ neck, her lips grazing over the skin. She takes Louis’ hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and squeezing before loosening her hold and sucking Louis’ middle finger into her mouth. Her tongue swirls around the digit, teeth scraping against the pad. It’s completely soaked when Harry moves it behind her, guiding Louis’ hand between her legs.

Louis quickly understands what Harry wants and she drags her wet finger between Harry’s cheeks, letting it catch on her rim. Harry whimpers. The sound goes straight through Louis. She pushes a little harder, circling over Harry’s rim until she can feel the wetness from her finger drying out. Harry stops fucking herself onto the toy and settles for rocking in Louis’ lap.

“So close,” Harry says, her voice soft over the music. 

Louis nods and moves her free hand to thumb over Harry’s clit just as she presses the tip of her finger into Harry’s arse. Harry makes a choked sound and she thrusts down onto the toy, her hips moving erratically, like she doesn’t exactly how where she wants the most pressure. Louis relentlessly rubs at Harry’s clit with her thumb until Harry moans so loudly that Louis is positive people in Australia must have heard her. She comes, shaking, smiling, and rocking into both of Louis’ hands. 

It takes a few long minutes for Harry to stop trembling, and when she finally does, she collapses heavily against Louis’ chest, curling herself against Louis, trying to make herself as small as possible. Louis presses her lips to Harry’s sweaty forehead in a lingering kiss. She slowly removes both of her hands at the same time and Harry whines a little, her nose pressed into the base of Louis’ throat. After giving a squeeze to both of Harry’s arse cheeks, Louis gently strokes up Harry’s back, hands splayed wide over her skin, soothing her with every touch. 

Harry tilts her head up and brushes her lips against Louis’ in a soft kiss. “I love you,” she mumbles.

“I love you too, baby,” Louis replies. “C’mon, let’s get this thing out of you.”

“No,” Harry whines. “I’m comfy.”

“You can’t be that comfy with a dildo inside of you, can you?”

Harry promptly flushes.

“Right, of course you can,” Louis replies, affectionately rolling her eyes. “Well, as much as I don’t want to ruin your post orgasm buzz, I’m dying to get off here. If this couch wasn’t scotch guarded, I reckon I might’ve ruined it with how wet I am.”

That seems to perk Harry up. She whimpers as she stands, the toy sliding out of her. It’s positively _soaking_ wet. Even shinier than the embedded glitter. Before Louis even has managed to lift her hips to get out of the strap on, Harry is yanking it down her thighs. It scrapes the backs of her knees as Harry chucks it on the coffee table where it lands with a loud, wet squelch, and Louis knows she’s going to have to disinfect that sooner rather than later, but all thoughts go out of her mind the second Harry kneels down in front of her and spreads Louis legs. 

Her head is between Louis’ legs in the next moment, her tongue teasing over Louis’ clit in small strokes. Louis threads her hand into Harry’s hair and presses just enough so that Harry knows she doesn’t want her to move. Louis needs to come, like, yesterday, and Harry is an absolute champion at oral sex. It’s one of Louis’ favourite things about Harry.

She rocks down into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s eyes are closed and she looks like she’s enjoying herself more than Louis is. Which is about right, Louis thinks. Harry gets off on getting Louis off. Louis keeps her hand in Harry’s hair as she tilts her head back and just lets the feeling of Harry’s hot mouth on her clit wash over her. 

It doesn’t take too long for Louis to feel the familiar heat pooling in her stomach. She ruts down into Harry’s mouth, her hand tightening in Harry’s hair a little more. It has her whimpering, pressing harder against Louis. She works for it. Like it’s her main job – to get Louis off. 

Louis’ breath hitches. She feels her clit throbbing. Harry grips under Louis’ thighs and yanks her even further forward, sliding Louis down the cushion a little until her mouth is pressed against the entirety of Louis’ pussy. Her tongue is working inside of Louis and she reaches around to thumb Louis’ clit, rubbing it harder than she ever has before. For a brief moment, Louis considers that she’s going to end up with a bruised clit, but Harry changes tactics, her tongue sliding out of Louis’ entrance and up to Louis’ clit. She takes it into her mouth, humming around the sensitive nub. Louis yelps loudly. Harry, the cheeky shit, actually _smirks_ before her tongue starts moving rapidly against Louis’ clit.

That’s it for her. She orgasms, her thighs shaking around Harry’s head, one hand still fisted in Harry’s hair, and the other holding herself up where it rests on the couch. Harry doesn’t stop moving her tongue until Louis goes completely slack, her body sinking into the couch. Harry’s mouth and chin are wetter than Louis has ever seen them. She quickly wipes off her chin on the back of her hand but Louis reaches out and tugs Harry on top of her before she can wipe her mouth. She kisses Harry hotly, tasting herself on Harry’s tongue. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Louis mumbles tiredly as Harry peppers kisses down Louis’ throat. She stops and looks up at Louis before taking one of Louis’ nipples in her mouth. She teases it until it’s completely hard and Louis’ aching between her legs again.

“C’mon, birthday girl,” Harry says as she lets Louis’ nipple slip from her mouth. “I’m going to give you a massage and make you come again.”

“Promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Harry promises.

Harry takes both of Louis’ hands in hers and helps her up from the couch. Her legs are a little wobbly and Harry laughs as Louis stands.

“What are you laughing at?” 

“You,” Harry replies cheerily. “I like knowing that you can’t walk because I made you come so hard.”

Louis harrumphs and pokes Harry in the side. “Like you can talk. You’re practically Bambi on ice after an orgasm.”

“Never said I wasn’t,” Harry replies. She kisses the side of Louis’ head and leads her into the bedroom. “On the bed. It’s massage time.”

Louis flops face first down onto the bed, her body melting into the covers. It would just be so easy to fall asleep right now, she thinks, but she really would like more than one orgasm. Her body is still thrumming with pleasure and she knows it won’t take much to get her going again.

A fact that Harry seems to know, and is keen on exploiting as often as possible, Louis notes. Even though she’s still naked, Harry straddles Louis. Her pussy rests on Louis’ bottom and Louis can feel how wet she still is. From this angle, Harry is at a definite advantage to get herself off, too. 

All thoughts of Harry using Louis’ arse to orgasm flies out of Louis’ head the second Harry’s lightly oiled up hands touch Louis’ back. She moans loudly and can practically hear Harry grinning behind her. 

Somehow, Harry manages to work out every single knot and kink that Louis has in her back and across her shoulders. Her hands are firm and sure, knowing exactly where to apply pressure and where to go with a bit more ease. She hums quietly while she massages Louis’ back and she’s so gentle and careful with every single touch that it makes Louis’ heart swell with love for Harry. 

After Louis is certain that she’s melted into the bed covers underneath her, Harry pushes Louis’ hair to one side and kisses the base of Louis’ neck. Louis lets out a soft noise and her eyes flutter open in time to see Harry’s smiling face before their lips briefly meet in a sweet kiss. Harry moves again, her hands trailing down Louis’ back. It’s somewhat more sensual now, for some reason. Harry’s fingers dance across Louis’ skin, gently roaming across the expanse of her back. Louis moans again, feeling her clit throbbing between her legs.

Harry seems to know what kind of effect it’s having on Louis, because she moves her hands lower, massaging over the small of Louis’ back and her hips. Louis is slightly startled when she feels Harry’s lips following the path of her hands. Her tongue dips into the dimples at the bottom of Louis’ spine, eliciting a moan from Louis that she can describe as nothing but erotic sounding. It spurs Harry on. Her tongue traces over Louis’ skin, hot and sure, pressing in all of the right spots. 

Louis’ breathing grows ragged as she turns her head to the other side, pushing her hair out of her face. She can’t really see from this angle, lest she snap her neck, but she can feel, and every movement Harry makes, every swipe of her tongue, every press of her fingers, turns Louis on a ridiculous amount.

“Baby, touch me,” Louis pants. “Please.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Harry replies huskily. She parts Louis legs, settling between them. One hand goes to Louis’ hip, the other between her legs. 

The first touch feels like fire. Louis’ body burns with desire as Harry parts her folds and teasingly strokes over her clit. Louis wiggles under Harry’s touches, desperate for more. Harry keeps the pace slow, though, which is the exact opposite of what Louis wants right now. But Harry doesn’t seem to care. She dips her thumb into Louis’ entrance, inching it inside of her as she keeps rubbing Louis’ clit torturously slow. 

Harry kisses over the mound of Louis’ arse, her teeth scraping against the flesh before she pulls off completely. “Up on your knees, Lou.”

Louis immediately complies, shifting so she’s on her knees, her arms supporting her, and her head hanging down. She gasps when Harry slides two fingers into her from behind, twisting and crooking them until she’s found Louis’ g-spot. The guttural groan that escapes her lips fills the room. She pushes back against Harry’s hand, desperate for the contact. Harry keeps up her slow pace, though, and Louis lets out a frustrated whine. 

“If you don’t fuck me properly in the next ten seconds, I will never spank you again,” Louis warns. 

Really, she should have expected the sharp thrust of Harry’s fingers inside of her in response. Thankfully, Harry works a little harder and a little faster, and Louis just takes it. Her arms are shaking, her thighs trembling, and Harry’s nipping at her arse cheek like it’s her own personal treat. Whatever floats her boat, Louis stupidly thinks.

Her orgasm pools in her stomach, and her arms give out as she comes. She can feel the liquid gushing from her, down the backs and insides of her thighs. Harry lets out a delighted little noise that makes Louis smile against her forearms.

A moment later, the bed dips and Harry’s there, pushing Louis’ hair out of her face once more. 

“You squirted!” Harry exclaims happily, her face lit up light a Christmas tree. “That’s the first time you’ve done that.”

“Angle was good,” Louis mutters. She collapses completely against the bed and immediately regrets her decision as she lands in the wet spot. She crinkles her nose and Harry laughs, leaning over to kiss her lips. 

“I’ll change the cover, you go get in the bath,” Harry orders. “C’mon, chop, chop.” She smacks Louis’ bum and it stings a little.

“…Did you give me a love bite on my _arse cheek_?”

“Maybe I did,” Harry replies, mirth in her eyes. “It’s my birthday present to you.”

“I thought _you_ were my birthday present to me.”

“One can never have too many free gifts, love!” Harry says cheerily.

“Ugh, why are you so perky? Can’t I just bask in my post coital glow a little?”

“Fine,” Harry says. “You stay there, I need to get off again.”

Louis turns onto her side and lifts her head onto her hand, looking down at Harry purposefully. “Well, go on then, put on a show for me. It’s my birthday, after all. And _one can never have too many free gifts!”_ she teases.

Harry pokes out her tongue at Louis but she doesn’t waste any time in getting her hand between her legs. 

It’s a treat watching Harry get herself off, Louis thinks. She loves the way Harry touches herself, one hand always playing with her nipples while the other rubs at her clit. She sucks two fingers into her mouth, getting them wet before she slides them into herself. She hisses at the contact, but rocks down into her hand nonetheless. 

“Sore?” Louis asks as she takes in the pleasure/pain look on Harry’s face.

“A little,” Harry replies, looking over at Louis, her breathing a little heavy already. “But it’s good. I like the way it makes me feel.”

Louis leans over and kisses Harry’s shoulder before sliding her hand down Harry’s body, too. Together, they work Harry to get her off, Louis’ fingers on her clit while Harry has two inside of herself. 

She’s beautiful when she comes. A real masterpiece, Louis thinks. Her back arches completely off the bed. Louis can feel the wetness covering her fingers even from where her own hand is and it lets her know that Harry squirted as well.

“Was this a competition?” Louis teases.

Harry pouts and curls herself into Louis, her wet hand splaying across Louis’ back. “No,” she mumbles. 

“We’re so gross,” Louis says. “Let’s shower, then have a nice, relaxing bubble bath.”

“Okay,” Harry mumbles again, her voice muffled from where her face is pressed against Louis’ sternum. “One more minute.”

Louis smiles at Harry fondly. “Completely useless after orgasms, aren’t you?”

Harry hums in agreement. They lie there for a little while longer, but the wet patch Louis is still lying in turns warm, and it’s just gross. She knows the bed covers need to be changed before they go to sleep for the night but she can’t be bothered. 

She pokes Harry until she gets up off the bed and she rips the cover off. “You. Shower. Now.”

Harry nods and Louis lets the quilt cover fall in a heap on the floor near her walk in wardrobe. She cringes to herself before quickly locating another quilt, not bothering with putting a new cover on it just yet – that can wait until tomorrow, she decides. 

She joins Harry in the shower a few moments later, greeted by Harry’s sleepy smile and lazy kisses. They wash together, taking their time, trading kisses every few moments. It’s nice. It’s simple, lovely, and nice, Louis thinks.

After their shower, Harry wraps herself in a fluffy towel and leaves the bathroom, trailing wet foot prints behind her. Louis ties her hair up in a messy bun, foregoes the towel completely, and puts the plug into the bathtub. She turns the hot tap on and lets it run for a few moments before turning the cold one on as well. Harry returns a moment later, taking a Lush bath bomb out of its bag and she throws it into the tub. The water immediately turns an amazing range of colours and Harry watches it gleefully, her eyes dancing as she takes in the rainbow colouring. 

Harry claps her hands, smiling as the colours swirl all along the bathtub. “Looks sick,” she mumbles. She grabs a hair tie and ties her hair up too before coming to lean on Louis’ shoulder. “I can’t wait to get in.”

“You get in, love,” Louis says, straightening herself. “I’m going to go get some champagne and strawberries.”

“Mmm, chocolate sauce, too?” Harry asks.

“For you? Anything.” She kisses Harry on the cheek and cheekily smacks her bum over the fabric of the towel before wandering off towards the kitchen.

She pulls down two champagne flutes and opens the refrigerator door. She smiles to herself when she sees left over birthday cake sitting in there. It was such a nice cake, she thinks as she grabs the punnet of de-stemmed strawberries, followed by the bottle of champagne. 

Louis puts a strawberry in the bottom of each flute and pours champagne over the top, watching it bubble. She sets the bottle on the counter and grabs a small bowl to put the chocolate sauce into and puts a large handful of the strawberries on top, watching as the ones on the bottom get coated in sauce. She fills their flutes up to the top with champagne and puts the bottle back in the fridge for later. Her gaze catches on the covered bowl of whipped cream and she makes a snap decision to add cream to the bowl with the strawberries, too. She then carries the bowl and two flutes into the bathroom where Harry is already in the tub, looking the picture of relaxed.

“Here we go,” Louis says as she sets the bowl down on the sink counter. She puts the glasses next to it and climbs into the tub. She sits down, her back pressed against Harry’s chest and she reaches for their drinks first. “Cheers,” she says, clinking their glasses together. She takes a sip and shivers as the bubbles slide down her throat. 

“Mmm, I love champagne,” Harry comments. She kisses the back of Louis’ head and wraps an arm around her underneath the water. 

“There’s strawberries in the bowl,” Louis says as she shifts to the side a little so she can see Harry’s face a bit better.

“Yay, strawberries,” Harry says cheerfully. She sets her glass back down and plucks the bowl off the counter. She then pouts so big when she realises that one of her hands is under the water and will get their delicious fruit wet. Louis laughs and sets her own glass down before taking the bowl from her, nestling it in her two dry hands. 

“Here,” Louis says. She picks up a strawberry from the bottom, the chocolate dripping off it onto the other strawberries. She swipes it through the whipped cream and holds it out for Harry to eat. 

Harry’s lips close around the ends of Louis’ fingers, sucking off the residual sauce, as she takes the strawberry. She moans and lets Louis’ fingers slip from between her lips, licking over her bottom lip. Louis offers up another one and Harry swallows before taking it into her mouth. Louis surprises her by kissing her over the fruit, biting it in half between them. She flicks a piece of the strawberry into her own mouth and trades slightly sloppy kisses with Harry as they both chew. Harry laughs and ducks her head a little, pressing a sticky kiss to Louis’ shoulder.

They keep feeding each other strawberries until all that is left is a mess of chocolate sauce and melting whipped cream in the bottom of the bowl, their champagne and strawberries from the glasses already long gone. Louis swipes her finger through the mess and purposefully brings the digit up to her own lips to suck. She watches as Harry’s eyes widen and her tongue darts out of her lips, wetting them. She purposefully moans around her finger before letting it drop back into the bowl. 

She repeats the action, gathering sauce and cream onto her finger, but Harry reacts quickly this time, holding Louis’ wrist loosely in her hand and bringing the finger towards her own mouth. She sucks slowly, tongue swirling around her finger, making sure to get every last taste of chocolate possible off.

“You’re so sexy,” Louis whispers. She kisses Harry slowly, the taste of their treats fresh in her mouth. Louis chases it, desperately needing more. Her lips move easily against Harry’s own, little sighs escaping from both of them.

The bowl gets set aside after they’ve finished with it and Louis sighs contently, leaning back into Harry’s embrace. Harry wraps her arms around Louis’ middle under the water, holding her close. She whispers sweet nothings into Louis’ ear that has Louis smiling the entire time, her body tingling from the rush of love she feels for Harry. She tells her so and Harry coos in her ear before kissing her again.

For a moment, Louis can’t really believe that this is her life. That this is how she is spending the beginning of her twenty-sixth birthday, when just a year ago, she had been contemplating not ever contacting Harry again because of their age difference. She’s glad that they didn’t let it come between them after all. She knows that she absolutely wouldn’t be as happy now if she hadn’t let Harry into her life.

“I love you so much,” Louis says, her voice laced with emotion.

“I love you too,” Harry replies, kissing Louis’ shoulder. She kisses the side of Louis’ neck and then her ear lobe. “I’m pruning,” Harry mumbles a moment later. “We should get out.”

“A very sexy prune,” Louis teases as she reaches for the plug. 

The water going down the drain makes an almighty slurping racket that makes Louis laugh as she gets out of the tub. She reaches for Harry’s hands and helps her out, too. They stand there, naked and dripping wet, on the bath mat. As Louis goes to grab their towels, Harry’s hand shoots out and takes Louis’ off the rack. She shakes it open and wraps Louis in it, tugging her close with the ends as she fastens it around Louis’ body. Louis smiles and shakes her head, letting Harry pamper her a little. 

They head back into the bedroom, the bath tub having finished draining, and they dry themselves off completely. Harry takes the towels back to the bathroom and Louis climbs into the bed, settling underneath the sheets on her side. Harry switches off the bathroom light and the overhead bedroom light before joining Louis in bed.

“So,” she begins slowly, shifting so she’s pressed as close as she can into Louis’ body. “How does it feel being twenty six?”

“Pretty damn good so far,” Louis replies. She leans over and kisses Harry soundly on the lips, thinking that life really couldn’t get any better than this.

~*~

_Click!_

“I’m pretty sure my ovaries just exploded.”

Louis looks up at Harry, who’s staring at the view screen on the back of her new digital camera, a fond expression etched on her face, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She adjusts the twins in her arms a little, making sure that she’s securely holding onto them as she steps closer to Harry.

“Excuse me?” she asks.

Wordlessly, Harry turns the camera over in her hands and shows Louis the photo she just took of Louis kissing Doris’ cheek. There’s crinkles in the corners of Louis’ eyes, her face scrunched into a happy smile as she kisses her baby sister’s cheek. Somehow even Ernest is looking at Louis with love, even though he had just been subjected to Louis’ smothering kisses on his cheek just seconds beforehand.

“Love you,” Louis says softly to Harry. She tilts her head up and Harry meets her in the middle, kissing her softly. Harry reaches for Doris a moment later, taking her and settling her on her hip.

Louis bounces Ernest on her own hip, catching his hand in her own and bringing it to her mouth to kiss his little fingers. He giggles and paws at Louis’ cheek with his other hand until Louis takes that one too. 

A noise comes from the entrance hall and Louis wanders towards it, keeping Ernest secure in her arms. She sees Charlotte rolling a suitcase behind her with one hand, holding onto a large handbag with the other.

“You could help,” Charlotte comments.

“Nah, you’ve got it,” Louis replies cheekily. “Besides, got me hands full with this one, don’t I, Ernie?” She peppers kisses all over his cheek again and he squeals in delight. 

Phoebe, Daisy, and Félicité walk in next, all rolling suitcases behind them. 

“Mum and Dan will be along in a minute,” Félicité says as she stops next to Charlotte. 

“Alright, cool,” Louis replies with a nod. “Want me to show you guys to your rooms?”

Phoebe and Daisy nod. “Yes, please!” they say in unison. Louis smiles and winks at them. 

“Alright, this way,” she says, nodding her head towards the other end of the entrance hall so they’ll follow her. “Haz, just taking the girls upstairs,” she calls out to Harry on her way towards the staircase.

“Alright,” Harry calls back, probably already too busy playing with Doris to even notice. 

“Is your house different?” Charlotte asks as they head towards the staircase. “I don’t remember it being like this.”

“Yeah, I had renovations done,” Louis replies. “I had the kitchen ripped out and a new one put in, and the living room, too. It’s all different. I wanted to make it as big as possible for when you guys all visited.”

“Just for Christmas?” Félicité asks. 

“Not just for that,” Louis responds with a shrug. She reaches the top of the stairs and waits for the twins to catch up. Ernest fusses in her arms and she switches hips to keep him happy. “But it helps. I want you all to have your own spaces whenever you visit. I know Lottie is going to be starting uni soon, and she might want to live with me. But we’ll have to talk to Mum about that… Alright, this way.”

She steps inside the first room which she had decorated in the colours that she knew Daisy and Phoebe liked. They have their own beds on opposite sides of the room, with matching bedside drawers, and a large dresser to share.

“Twins are in here,” Louis says. “Pick whatever side you want, girls, it’s yours.”

Daisy and Phoebe look at Louis with wide eyes before immediately claiming their beds. They squeal happily over the quilt covers and the throw pillows Louis picked out, including the pillow pet sitting on each bed. They trade the unicorn and the ladybird over, though, cuddling their new soft toys respectively. 

“Alright, Fizzy’s room next,” Louis says. 

“I get my own room?” Félicité asks incredulously.

Louis nods. “I’ve never really used the upstairs except for storage. Once I cleaned all that out, there were plenty of bedrooms for everyone.”

Félicité’s room is much like Daisy and Phoebe’s – the walls painted in her favourite colour. The quilt cover matches perfectly, Louis thinks, and she gives her sister a small smile as Félicité turns in a circle, taking everything in.

“You next, Lotts,” Louis says softly, leaving Félicité alone.

She turns to the opposite side of the hall and nods her head for Charlotte to step in first. It’s the same size as the room Louis has for their mum and Dan to share, but she figured that Charlotte would want to be as comfortable as possible. She wasn’t lying about Charlotte living with her when she started university. She would absolutely love to have one of her sisters near her again. It all depended on where Charlotte wanted to go and whether or not their mum agreed. Louis didn’t see a problem with it, of course. She wasn’t planning on moving any time soon. Not even when she and Harry get engaged. She wants to stay in her flat for as long as possible. 

“Did you really put chocolates on the pillow?” Charlotte asks, breaking the silence between them. “You’re such a loser.” She crosses the room and wraps Louis in a big hug, making Ernest protest noisily. Louis sets him down on the carpet and pulls Charlotte into a bigger hug. 

“Do you like it?” she asks.

Charlotte nods. “This is great,” she replies with a smile. “You’ve got good taste, surprisingly.”

“I’ll take that compliment,” Louis replies. 

She scoops Ernest up off the floor before he can crawl under the bed and she tucks him into her side. 

“Let’s go see your room, little man!” she coos to Ernest, tickling his tummy just to see him smile. 

“There you are, poppet,” Jay says as Louis steps out of Charlotte’s room. She has Doris in her arms, with Dan and Harry behind her. “What’s going on up here, then?”

“Showing the girls their rooms,” Louis replies. “Want to see yours too?”

“Lead the way,” Jay says, gesturing down the hallway. 

Louis shows them Doris and Ernest’s room first, setting Ernest down on the floor. He immediately crawls towards the soft toys Louis had bought. 

“I didn’t know if they still slept together or not, so I set up both cots. It doesn’t matter if you don’t use the other one or not,” Louis explains as her mum runs her hand over the varnished wood of the cot Louis had set up for her siblings. 

“They do,” Jay explains. “This is too much, Lou.”

“It’s not at all,” Louis insists. “These are my siblings – I want all of them to be comfortable here. Besides, hopefully it will entice you back more often.” She smiles at her mum and accepts her hug when Jay crowds into her arms. She breathes in her mum’s familiar scent, closing her eyes and letting it wash over her.

“You’re too good, Louis,” Jay whispers, kissing her cheek. 

Louis flushes and ducks her head, a little embarrassed. “C’mon, let’s see your room now.”

Jay gasps when she sees her and Dan’s room. “Louis,” she breathes. 

It isn’t much, Louis thinks. It’s the biggest room upstairs, and there’s a large bed that takes up the majority of the room, but Louis knows it comes in handy when there’s lots of little kids in the family that like to crawl into bed with their parents. 

“Huh, they didn’t get chocolates,” Charlotte comments. 

“Nope! Mum got wine instead,” Jay says with a big smile, brandishing the bottle of expensive wine that Louis had placed on top of the bedside drawers. “I’m so having this tonight.”

Dan leans over her shoulder, reading the label of the bottle. “You’re too good to us, Louis,” he comments.

Louis lifts one shoulder in a shrug. “You’re family. I want the best for my family, and that includes feeling comfortable in a new place.”

“Lou,” Jay says softly, giving Louis that look that she gets when she’s a little sad but also proud. “Boo, it’s your birthday, we should be spoiling _you_.”

“Harry already covered that this morning with breakfast,” Louis says, glancing behind her to where Harry is standing with Félicité and Charlotte, Doris back in her arms. She smiles at her girlfriend and winks. “Besides, you’re here – that’s the best gift I could ask for.”

Jay crosses the room and hugs Louis tightly, kissing her cheek when she moves back. “I’m sorry we haven’t stayed here before.”

“Mum, it’s fine, I promise,” Louis says. “I love coming back to Donny, you know I do. It doesn’t feel like Christmas if I’m not at Donny, to be honest.”

“Well, we’ll have to make this feel like Christmas, too, then,” Jay promises. 

Louis smiles at her mum and hugs her once more, just to feel her close. “Alright,” she agrees. “Let’s do it.”

~*~

Lunch is a very noisy affair.

Louis hadn’t _exactly_ managed to forget how loud she and her family were, it was more that she had become used to it just being herself and Harry, and therefore not as noisy, since there weren’t as many people around. 

Still, she wouldn’t change it for the world. She loves having her family around, especially on her birthday, and for the holiday season. 

Even as Louis slinks away to her bedroom to take out her contact lenses, a pressure headache forming behind her eyes, she knows that she wouldn’t change a thing. She makes quick work of taking out her lenses and switching to her glasses, feeling her headache easing almost instantly. She takes a couple of paracetamol, just to take the edge off and heads back out into the living room, where Harry has both of her baby siblings in her arms, rocking them and singing softly. They’re already falling asleep in her arms and the sight makes Louis’ stomach flip flop pleasantly.

She grabs Harry’s camera and quickly snaps a photo. Harry looks up at the noise and smiles at Louis, her dimples popping in her cheeks.

“Here, love, I’ve got them,” Jay says softly. She takes one of the twins from Harry and holds them close. Harry gets up off sofa and follows Jay upstairs to set the twins down for their sleep.

Louis sinks down into one of the huge arm chairs and closes her eyes for a few moments. She can feel the cushions melding into her body shape. She’s so comfortable that she must doze off for a few moments because the next thing she knows is that Harry is gently taking her glasses off her face. 

“Shh,” Harry whispers. “Go back to sleep.”

Louis lets out a noise of protest and makes grabby hands at Harry. She feels the base cushion dip as Harry settles in next to her, their legs tangling together easily. Louis presses a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and worms her arms around Harry’s body. 

She falls asleep pretty quickly, feeling warmth seeping through her body from where Harry is pressed against her. 

It’s some time later that Louis awakes, Harry still tucked into her side, fast asleep. Louis smiles to herself and brushes her nose against Harry’s curls, inhaling her beautiful apple shampoo scent. It’s soothing, and comforting in ways that Louis can’t explain.

Harry stirs a moment later, smacking her lips together and snuggling deeper into Louis’ side, despite how squashed they already are together. 

“Mmm, hi,” Harry mumbles, her voice husky and a little deeper than usual. 

“Hi,” Louis returns. 

Harry shifts and tilts her head up towards Louis. She smiles and Louis dips her head, kissing Harry soundly on the lips. They kiss for a few long moments before they’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Louis squints in their direction, unable to see clearly. Harry notices and quickly passes Louis her glasses. “Hi, Lottie.”

Charlotte smirks to herself and sits down on the far end of the sofa, tucking her legs underneath herself as she pulls out her phone to play on.

“Have a nice sleep, girls?” Jay asks as she comes into the room, the youngest set of twins in her arms. 

“Yeah, we did,” Louis replies. “What’s the time?”

“Three,” Jay says. She sets the twins down on the carpet and they immediately crawl over to their toys to play.

“Wow. Sorry. I didn’t mean to sleep for that long,” Louis apologises. She yawns and stretches her arms, feeling her muscles sing at being moved just so.

Jay smiles and sits down on the floor with the twins. “It’s okay, you obviously needed it.”

“Don’t know why,” Louis starts, “we had plenty of sleep last night.”

Jay turns to face Harry. “She always got so cranky as a baby when she didn’t get her sleep,” she says, grinning. “One time we were three minutes away from home, Lou was wailing in her car seat and the second I pulled up in the driveway, she fell asleep. She was so grumpy when I accidentally woke her trying to get her inside.”

Louis scrunches her nose. “Alright, no embarrassing baby stories, please.”

“Tell me more,” Harry says, ignoring Louis. She gets up and quickly moves to the floor where the twins are playing.

Louis makes a noise of protest. “I’m going to go and make a cuppa so I can ignore you both.”

Harry laughs and blows Louis a kiss. 

“Want one, Lottie?” Louis asks, pointedly ignoring her mum and her girlfriend.

“Yes, please,” Charlotte replies. 

“I knew I liked you the best,” Louis says. 

She fills the kettle with water and switches it on, humming to herself as she does. She yawns again and gets the milk out of the fridge, setting it down on the counter next to the cups. 

“Can you make me one, too?” Félicité asks, her voice startling Louis a little.

“Sure,” Louis replies with a smile. She gets down another cup for her sister and makes a third cup of tea. “Let me take this to Lottie and we can go outside, if you like?”

Félicité nods and picks up her own mug, holding it with two hands, the sleeves of her jumper covering all but the tips of her fingers as she brings the mug to her lips.

Louis takes Charlotte’s cup and kisses the top of her head as she passes it to her. Charlotte looks up from her phone for a brief moment to shoot Louis a smile. Louis winks at her and heads back for the kitchen. She picks up her own mug and nods to Félicité to follow her out onto the terrace. 

The cold breeze bites at her face the second they step outside but Louis immediately flicks on her outdoor heater and pulls two chairs as close to it as possible for her and Félicité to sit in.

“How’s school?” Louis asks. She takes a sip of her drink, letting it warm her insides. 

“It’s been okay,” Félicité replies. “Pretty much the same as always.”

“But you like it, don’t you?” Louis asks. “I mean, school can’t have changed that much since I was there, can it? I’m not _that_ old.”

“I dunno,” Félicité starts in a teasing tone, “you _are_ twenty-six now.”

“Hush, child,” Louis playfully scolds. “Don’t remind me.”

Félicité grins and takes another sip of her drink. 

“Your Instagram photos are amazing, by the way,” Louis says, curling her fingers a little tighter around her mug, as if the warmth would seep through faster because of it.

“Thanks,” Félicité says, glancing over at Louis. “I really like my photography class.”

“It shows.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, drinking their tea and flexing their sock clad feet in front of the heater. 

“Lou…?”

Louis glances up at her sister. She’s biting her bottom lip, her eyes fixed on her mug. Her expression is a little guarded and Louis just _knows_ that whatever Félicité says next is going to be important. 

It takes her by surprise, sometimes, just how grown up her sisters already are. Here’s Félicité, fifteen years old, going on thirty. She’s wise beyond her years already, and Louis is _so_ proud of her. 

“How… Never mind,” Félicité cuts herself off, shaking her head. Her brown hair falls across her shoulders with the motion, effectively curtaining her face from Louis.

“It’s okay,” Louis says slowly. “Whatever you want to say, you can. No judgements here.”

Félicité flicks her gaze towards Louis and closes her eyes for a brief moment, as if steeling herself for whatever she is about to say. “What does being in love feel like?”

Louis smiles to herself. “Pretty good,” she replies. “Like I’ve just had a nice, warm cup of tea, and I’m floating on air, as well as being the most grounded I have ever been. And that I’m a better person for her loving me. That’s the best part. I feel like her love makes me a better person. I _am_ a better person because of her. She makes me the best version of me possible.”

Félicité goes silent for a few moments. She sets down her empty mug on the ground and brings her knees up to her chest. “That sounds nice,” she says. She rests her head on her knees, facing Louis. “I think I’m in love.”

“That’s wonderful,” Louis replies. “Are you happy?”

Félicité nods. “I am.” A moment later, she pulls out her phone. “Want to see a picture?”

“I’d love to.” Louis scoots her chair closer to her sister and Félicité unlocks her phone, flicking through her camera roll until she’s selected a photo. She hesitates for a moment before she turns the screen to face Louis. 

The photo is of a similar style to ones that Louis has taken with Harry, and has seen several other couples do. Félicité’s cheek is pressed right up against another girl’s face. They’re both smiling brightly at the camera, their noses crinkled just so, and their eyes shining brightly. Louis can see that the other girl has a beautiful blonde ombré in her darker hair that’s reflecting in the sunlight.

“Her name is Jaimee,” Félicité says, her voice soft, fond, and filled with love. 

“You look happy together,” Louis replies, her voice softer. She keeps her gaze on the photo for a few moments longer before Félicité is swiping her thumb across the screen, showing Louis a few more photos. 

Her excitement as she tells Louis little bits about each photo is catching. Louis can’t help but smile at how happy her sister is. It’s like she is emitting a glow about her – her entire aura shining with happiness. Louis briefly wonders if that is what she looks like when she talks about Harry. She figures she probably does. 

“She likes to be called Jay, though,” Félicité says as she locks her phone, slipping it back into her pocket. “But it’s a bit hard because that’s Mum’s name and all.”

“Does Mum know?” Louis asks, a little hesitant. She is beyond happy for her sister, but she doesn’t want to put her foot in it with the rest of their family if Félicité hasn’t mentioned anything.

Félicité nods. “She does,” she replies. “She met Jay a month back. They get along really well.”

“Mum is lovable like that,” Louis says with a grin. “I’m so proud of you, you know? You’re so grown up, Fizz. You’re such a smart, kind, beautiful young woman, and I’m so proud of you.”

“ _Lou_ ,” Félicité half whines but she immediately surges into Louis’ arms the second Louis opens them for a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They hug for a few minutes longer before the terrace door slides open and Harry appears, a hesitant smile on her face. 

“C’mere, love,” Louis beckons.

Harry beams at Louis and walks to join them. Louis immediately pulls Harry onto her lap. They shuffle a moment to get comfortable, and Louis winds her arms around Harry’s middle. 

“My parents just got here. I think we’re all getting ready to head out soon,” Harry says. 

Louis nods and gently kisses Harry’s shoulder. “Alright, I’d better put something decent on, then. You two talk a little, I want to go cuddle some babies before I have to get changed.”

Harry gets up off Louis’ lap and holds out a hand to help Louis up. She holds onto it for a few seconds longer and kisses Harry briefly on the lips. Harry brushes their noses together as they part and Louis feels her stomach flip-flop happily. She winks at Harry before turning to Félicité again. She kisses the top of Félicité’s head and makes her way back inside her house.

The second she steps through the threshold, her phone goes off in her pocket. She grins at the screen and quickly sends a text back. She spots her mum in the kitchen making cups of tea, presumably for Anne and Robin.

“I’ve got a delivery I just have to collect. I won’t be long, okay?”

Jay frowns at her, a little confused. “Don’t be long, love, the kids are all getting pretty hungry.”

“Don’t worry, it’s on the roof,” Louis replies. She pecks her mum’s cheek and quickly heads out of her flat as quietly as she can, hoping that she hasn’t drawn anyone’s attention. She heads for the roof access and props the door open.

There, on the top of the helipad is her private helicopter just powering down. She crosses her arms over her chest, regretting not picking up a jacket before coming up here. The helicopter blades finally come to a stop and the door opens. Out steps Paul, looking as menacing and buff as ever. His scary look is slightly tarnished by the quite large pink suitcase he’s holding in his left hand. He reaches his free hand out to the other occupant of the helicopter and that’s when Louis starts forwards.

“Hi!” she exclaims happily. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Gemma brushes her blonde hair out of her face and smiles at Louis. “Me too. Finally on London soil! Well, ish.”

Louis chuckles and pulls Gemma in for a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too, Lou.”

They part and Louis takes Gemma’s suitcase from Paul. “Thank you so much, Paul,” she says. “I owe you one.”

“Any time, Louis,” Paul says. “I’d better get back now, though.”

“Alright, thank you again.” 

They nod at each other once, and Louis makes a mental note to give him another raise. He does far more than he really should for her. 

Gemma and Louis fall into step as they head towards the roof door. “So no one knows?”

Louis shakes her head. “Nope,” she replies with a grin. “As far as everyone is aware, you’re stuck in boring America for the holidays.”

“It’s not boring,” Gemma amends. 

“It is compared to a Tomlinson Christmas!” Louis teases, opening the door wide for Gemma to get through. She locks it firmly behind her and shifts Gemma’s case in her hand. 

“Oh! Happy birthday, Lou,” Gemma says. She gives Louis another hug, this one a little longer than the one they shared outside in the cold weather. 

“Thank you. C’mon, we’ve got your family to surprise.”

~*~

To say that Harry’s family were surprised would have been an enormous understatement. Anne had cried a little, Harry did openly, and even Robin got a little teary. It was a sneaky tale she and Louis had to twist, telling them that there was no way she would be able to make it back to England for Christmas. But it was worth it to see the looks on their faces, Louis thought.

Soon after Gemma’s arrival, they all headed to Russo’s for dinner. Louis had booked the private function room, excited to have such a large gathering of family she loved to share her birthday with her.

It was so odd to think about how on her birthday the previous year, Louis had been obsessing over whether or not it was appropriate to text Harry back after their toilet encounter. It had played on her mind the entire time she had been home, and it was made all the more harder by the fact that Harry was so young. She knows now that she wouldn’t change a thing that they’ve gone through together. It’s all too important to her. Every single moment they’ve shared together has helped make them the couple they are, and Louis loves their relationship so much. She loves Harry so much. 

This girl. This wonderful, amazing, intelligent, creative, kind hearted, and beautiful girl chose _Louis_ of all people. It was Louis that somehow had been lucky enough to receive Harry’s love, and she’s thankful for it every single day.

“What’re you thinking about?” Harry asks as Louis pulls into the driveway of Harry’s house. There had been a split second of disappointment from both of them when they realised they wouldn’t wake up on Christmas morning together, but Anne had compromised by letting Harry stay with Louis on the eve of her birthday, right through to almost the end of the next night. Louis counted that as a win.

“You.”

Harry blushes and ducks her head, curls falling in front of her face. “Have you had a good birthday?”

“It’s been the best one ever,” Louis replies honestly. “Thank you for making it for me, baby.”

Harry looks up, smiling at Louis. “I hardly did anything, though.”

“You made it perfect by being there,” Louis says. She cringes at the cheesiness but Harry giggles, and the sound goes straight through Louis, making her toes curl in her shoes. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Harry echoes. She closes the gap between them and kisses Louis soundly on the lips. They share a few more kisses before parting with a mutual sigh. 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you to the door.”

They get out of Louis’ car and Louis walks around to Harry’s side, slipping her hand into Harry’s the second she is able to, lacing their fingers together. They walk up to the steps but don’t ascend them just yet. 

“I don’t want to go inside, not just yet,” Harry whispers. She leans a little closer to Louis, their noses brush against each other before their lips meet again. The kiss is warm, sweet, and tastes like the hot chocolates they had at Louis’ house just before. 

Louis’ hands automatically go to Harry’s waist, pulling her closer, a little for the warmth, mostly for the contact. She feels Harry smiling against her lips before they part and she pecks them once more before pulling back just enough that all Louis can see is Harry.

“Oh!” Harry exclaims, tilting her head back. “It’s snowing!”

A few flakes land on Harry’s cheeks, some in the curls of her hair, and a few on her eyelashes. She giggles and spreads her arms wide, twirling on the spot. Louis grins and copies Harry’s actions, letting the snowflakes catch on her clothes. She sticks her tongue out of her mouth as she twirls and laughs when she feels a cold speck land on it. Louis laughs at the sensation and Harry quickly pulls her close again, kissing Louis once more.

“I can taste it,” Harry whispers. “It’s a little wet.”

Louis snorts, shaking her head. “I love you.”

Harry brushes Louis’ hair off her shoulder and strokes her hand down Louis’ back. “Happy birthday, Louis,” she whispers, her breath turning into puffs of fog between them.

Their lips meet again, soft, familiar, and oh so loving. Overhead, Louis can hear the chiming of bells signalling that midnight has come, and that it is no longer her birthday. 

Reluctantly, Louis breaks the kiss. She takes in Harry’s glassy eyed gaze and she pecks her lips once more. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry,” she whispers, too scared to talk any louder in case it broke the beautiful spell they were under.

Harry beams and bounces on the balls of her feet a few times before throwing her arms around Louis in a tight hug. “Happy Christmas, Louis. I can’t wait to spend it with you.” 

“Me too,” Louis replies. She knows that Harry has to go inside, and spend Christmas morning with her family, just like Louis will do with her own family back in her flat, where they are all, undoubtedly, asleep already.

If someone were to ask Louis right then what she wanted for Christmas, she would have to tell them nothing. She has everything she could ever want right there in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Well. It's been a while.  
> I haven't had the best time with writer's block, extreme depression, meds, etc, etc, so this has been a long time coming.
> 
> I have _no idea_ if and when the next part will be out. I haven't even began to think about it. Except that I'm probably going to set it at the end of Harry's school year. Because of reasons.  
>  So please do not ask when the next one is coming. It will be done when I can. =)
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment if you liked this story at all. Any and all mistakes are my own, though please (kindly) point out anything I may have missed. I would truly appreciate it. =)
> 
> I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it, and once again, happy my birthday to you! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> And now that I've probably ruined this by talking so much, I'm just going to go.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55). But I'm quite boring on all sites, to be honest.
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
